Astrid To Hiccup
by Primus04
Summary: Astrid was always trying to get to Hiccup back whenever she feels that their relationship was being threatened. And whenever she feels Hiccup was about to loose from her grip, she will not let Hiccup make it up to her the easy way. Can she? T Rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone,**

**Primus04 here. So this is my first fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to.. you know it already.  
**

Chapter 1: Essence

Hiccup couldn't stop thinking what was it that seems to be bothering Astrid's mind. After seeing off Heather and her family at the docks, Astrid called Hiccup over to her home. Apparently to talk with him about something. Her face was dead serious. As far as Hiccup remembers, Astrid was not in a good mood when she was making that face. And a bad mood Astrid was just… bad. Hiccup rarely get a chance to come inside Astrid's home before because he was scared of breaking into her privacy. And now she called him over to her home for a reason that is obviously not going to make him happy, at least that is what he thought to prepare for the worst case scenario. When they went inside, Astrid gestured Hiccup over to sit near the dining table. Astrid constant silence all this time didn't really help much with Hiccup's nervousness written all over his face.

Astrid went into her kitchen to make something, drinks perhaps. Hiccup reflects back the event that recently just happened. All the fight with Alvin on the Outcast Island and the story about Heather, Hiccup couldn't come up with anything that might give reason for Astrid to choke him to death. Maybe Hiccup has yet to apologize properly to Astrid for not putting his trust in her before. Yes, that must be it. He was too deep in thought he didn't realized that Astrid had came out from the kitchen holding two mugs of fresh water. Hiccup nearly jumped, startled when Astrid was handing him one of the mugs.

"Th..Thank You," he said nervously. Astrid sat herself down in a chair next to Hiccup. Glaring at him while they're taking a sip on their drink. Obviously Hiccup noticed her glare and this only add more heavy air to his already uncomfortable situation. Hiccup was sweating from the tension but try his best to remain calm. Still trying to remain calm, "Is..Is it about Heather?" And failed.

"Wow, surprisingly you still remember her name," said Astrid. Hiccup was utterly confused with what she just said. _What? We just left her only a few hours ago ._However, Hiccup only leave it to himself. _What did she mean? _"She must be really such a beauty for her to remain intact in your mind," she said. Now brushing Hiccup's bangs playfully with her left hand. Her face remains serious. He was surprised with this remark. He was confused and quickly makes a rush through his mind trying to find what to say to Astrid. Even though he was still confused he can't afford to say out wrong word to her right now. Hiccup knows that.

"I…I'm sorry," he said apologetically. _Oh god, she is angry. She is in a bad mood. What do I do now? What do I do now?_

"Why are you apologizing? I'm not angry," she said and looking at his face with such a full concentration as if to read his mind. Hiccup was still feeling uneasy and unconvinced especially when she said that with a not-so-happy look and touching with his bangs playfully, no, it was as if to threaten him to spit out the truth. But Hiccup didn't know what she wants. She continued, "There is nothing wrong with remembering someone's name, is it? ESPECIALLY when that someone is so pretty and innocent, "with her eyes spelling his death. Crap_, it's a trap. _Now Hiccup was very sure that Astrid was definitely angry right now.

Out of the blue, Astrid did something very opposite to what her current mood showed to Hiccup. She leaned her face close to his and kiss his cheek softly. _? Now why would she do that?_ As much as Hiccup loves Astrid kissing him, he was still frightened and bewildered with what Astrid was trying to do now. He can only sit still in his place. "Did you two did something behind my back," muttered Astrid.

"What?! No, no, no. I.. I swear Astrid. I wouldn't do that. I..I mean I wouldn't cheat on you. I was just trying to help her." _This is getting dangerous._

"Of course, of course. You're the son of the chief. Of course, you have to help her." Once again, Astrid was kissing him. This time on his lips. _God, what is she trying to do?_ Hiccup looked bewildered right now and Astrid knows she was enjoying every minute of this but she tried her best to remain expressionless. She took the mug from Hiccup's hand and placed both their mugs away on the table. Then, she did another thing that was confusing him. She stands from her seat and moved to straddle on his lap. Settling directly on his crotch. Hiccup was aroused by this yet scared at the same time. He was really not going to be happy with her next question, "So, what did you help her with?"

"I…I.. She was hungry. So I.."

"Gives her your 'service'?"

"What?!" _Crap, another trap. _"No, no. I just gives her something to eat.."

"She's eating SOMETHING? SOMETHING to her mouth?" said Astrid.

"I..I mean like fish stew," Hiccup was shocked by this. _God, what is she thinking?_ He was getting tired and frustrated with her trap.

Hiccup did his best to give out the best answers. However Astrid was not finished with him yet. She was nibbling along his neck before she asks him the next question, "Where did the two of you sleep?" _Not again. _Hiccup thought for a moment before answering this. With Astrid nibbling along his neck and Hiccup can smell her sweet scent at close, Hiccup can't think properly. _God this is not helping. _However he made no move to stop her.

"Heather was sleeping in my bed but I sleep downstairs on the floor and you've seen it," Hiccup explained. For a moment he felt a bit proud with his honesty. He was pretty sure he almost wins this interrogation when it proved him wrong by her next question.

"And where do you sleep today?"

"In my..!" He choked. Hiccup realized where she was going from this. "Oh no, no, no, no," he muttered to himself.

"Where she just slept in?" Tilting her head to the side. "You're a real creep," teased Astrid.

" What?"

"Are you trying to bask yourself in her essence?" asked Astrid while kissing his jaw line, "her smell" and kissed again.

"No, no, no. Oh God, no," he said defiantly. Astrid was literally driving him crazy with what she was doing right now. Making him feel so good yet bad at the same time.

He was about to say something when Astrid stop him holding her hand in front of his lips. "Shall I sleep in your bed tonight?" whispered Astrid close to his ear. Hiccup gaped hearing this. He wondered why she was acting this sexy with him. First, she looks angry and now she act like this. He may be a genius Viking but it was still hard for him to figure out what Astrid was thinking. Just like that night when she first kissed him at the cove.. "I want you to bask in my essence only," continued Astrid, breaking him from his thought. Hiccup was literally smiling and blushes at her words. _So, that was it. _

"She slept for three days, right? Well, I'm gonna sleep in your bed for five, no, six days just to make sure I can get rid of her essence from your room," smiled Astrid. Hiccup knows now that he was going to be the most happy and lucky guy that night.

**Note:**

**Please give me your comment. Any suggestion is gladly accepted.**

**Don't forget to rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review everyone. I really appreciate it. It makes me happy. And when I'm happy I tend to make more. So here, another chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Secret

Going for a 'date' with Hiccup nowadays are getting more and more difficult for Astrid. In the morning they were going for dragon training. In the afternoon comes the mission from his father for the academy. Even if there is no mission Hiccup will always find one for them. Astrid swears that life on Berk was getting more and more adventurous nowadays. Not that she hate it but she had been looking forward to spend some time alone with Hiccup. Just the two of them.

All Hiccup's attention was always towards what he deemed as more important and serious for Berk. _Yeah, just keep on ignoring OUR matters. I will show you which one will be more critical for you. _Astrid thought quietly to herself.

This morning she was on house duty to carry some bucket of water from the well near her house. On the way home from her last trip, she heard a woman talking with her child. The woman was handing to her daughter a plushie doll. "Here sweetie, I've finished your gift," said the mother.

"Wow, it's a bunny. Yay, thanks mom," her child was clearly happy for the gift she was given. _Wow, her mother is really good at knitting, I guess._ Astrid couldn't help but smile at such peaceful and harmony scene playing in front of her. It was times like this that she appreciated what Hiccup had done to changed the life on Berk. Speaking of Hiccup. Astrid was still trying to find a free time for both of them. This afternoon Hiccup had already planned on taking Toothless for a flight.

_The next time I get him to myself, I'm not going to let anything getting in our way. _Thought Astrid while carrying the last bucket of water to her home. _Alright, duty is done. Anything else? … Nope. Let's go to the forge then. _With that, she went straight to the forge, where Hiccup was doing his work.

Hiccup is concentrating hammering/modifying a new connecting rod for Toothless' saddle. The previous one had worn out the leather and fell off during the flight. Toothless speed had seemed to be really pushing the saddle skin too far. That's why Hiccup had to find a way to make them a new one, a better one.

When Astrid arrived at the forge, Hiccup barely noticed her presence. _Oh, he's still working…let's just wait here then._ Astrid was standing still at the forge entrance hoping that Hiccup will notice her soon. Unfortunately, Hiccup's back was facing her right now and he was still focusing in his work, hammering the metal rod.

…_.._

CLANG. CLANG.

…_.._

CLANG. CLANG.

_C'mon Hiccup. I'm standing behind you.._

CLANG. CLANG.

_Can't you at least feel my presence? Don't you feel my love behind you right now..?_

CLANG. CLANG.

_Haven't you already bask in my essence in your bed already? Is it still not enough? Do you want more than that? Oh, Hiccup you horny. _Astrid chuckles to herself at this thought. Anyone who might seen her must think she was crazy.

CLANG. CLANG.

…

CLANG. CLANG.

…

CLANG. CLANG.

_You must really like that metal rod more than me, huh. Even me standing close behind you like this failed to get your attention. Maybe I should stick that metal rod in your ass next time.._

Out of nowhere Hiccup suddenly felt something cold and sinister behind him. Considering he was working in the forge right now, it was weird to feel anything cold here. But this cold air is choking and uncomfortable. Hiccup turn around and jumped, freaked out to see Astrid glaring at him. "Waagh, Holy God, A..Astrid. Hey, Hi.. Hi Astrid," 'greet' Hiccup to Astrid. "Wha..What are you doing here?"

"What?! Can't I come here to see you? You must be really having fun with that metal rod to consider me a nuisance," Astrid was still glaring.

"Me.. metal rod. Oh.. Yeah. It is a new connecting rod that I was making for Toothless' saddle," Hiccup's eyes lightened up, his face brightened mentioning this. Astrid knew that Hiccup is always happy inventing something new. It has always been his hobby. "This one will be lighter and shorter. It can help to make more flexible maneuver," he continued. As much as angry Astrid was, her mood softened at his adorable eyes now. _This idiot.. How can I really be angry at him right now. _He always looked adorable when he was talking to Astrid about his new invention.

"So you're making him a new saddle after this?" asked Astrid. She knew that she wasn't going to like this. It was going to take more of their time together now. But she knew it needs to be done so that Hiccup can fly with Toothless. She don't really want him to fall again.. just like from the last battle with the Red Death.

"Yeah, but I need to get some wire from the shop to knit them together properly"

_Knit.. _At this word, Astrid suddenly had an idea. "How about I get them for you?" she offered. Hiccup was surprised at this yet happy for her being helpful. "Just teach me how to knit in return." Now Hiccup was really, really surprised. He thought he heard this wrong. Astrid never do something girly like knitting before but he still agreed nonetheless. It was much better if he avoid teasing her about her new interest. He wouldn't want any broken ribs right now. With that Astrid was off to get him a wire from the shop.

Astrid was in a really good mood. Her planned worked perfectly and everything was going well. Even though she didn't get to have a date with Hiccup, they are still spending their time alone together, sitting close, enjoying each other company more often nowadays. Hiccup spends a lot of time teaching Astrid everything he knows about knitting. He felt happy to see that Astrid took his teaching well and with full interest. Both of them are enjoying this lesson for weeks.

Hiccup thought that Astrid was preparing something for their future, maybe. Maybe to make clothes for their baby.. or maybe a scarf for him in the winter. Hiccup blushes at the thought and smiles to himself. He was really starting to get so full of himself. He noticed that Astrid kept staring at him every chance she could get. From top to bottom. Day and night. But Astrid just remained quiet. He thought, pretty sure of himself that he was going to get a new clothes from Astrid and it was going to be a big surprised.

Remembering all of Hiccup features and adapting them into a smaller version was no easy task for Astrid. She was always dazed and caught dreaming every time she was staring at Hiccup. Forgetting the reason she was studying him in the first place. _Hiccup, you're just so adorable and handsome. _ But she won't stop and will not let anything ruined her work. She made numerous trial and error in her secret little project. She wants to make a perfect version of this, she will not settle at a third-rate result. For weeks, she was making this in her room. Finally it was now finished. Everything was perfect. She doesn't care if people change their impression on her if they find out… Maybe she will just keep this to herself. There, laying on her table is her finished project.

A plushie of Hiccup.

_Maybe I should learn some voodoo magic as well next time. _Astrid thought to herself, smiling. She won't be so lonely anymore.

**How's that? Please Rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone.**

**I hope you're enjoying this story.**

**To Ferdoos, I purposely leave it up to all you guys imagination whether Hiccup and Astrid had sex or not. But here is what I think. For me, it's better to give them that level of relationship during HTTYD 2, no? But I admit Hiccup and Astrid in this story do make-out often and both have strong libido. Heh.**

**So all that is done... here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: All about us

"Good job, Bud"

"Toothless. You okay, Bud?"

"I miss you too Bud"

These words keep replaying in her mind. Apparently, Toothless always won Hiccup's attention without even trying and Astrid began to wonder if Hiccup loves Toothless more than her. Astrid was alone in the forest as usual. She was currently venting her frustration by throwing her axe on the tree in front of her. Day by day her jealousy on Toothless grows more and more.

"GRRAAGH," shouted Astrid as she throws her axe again on the tree at the same spot. Her battle cry can surely scares all the animals away from her. The spot of her target can be seen getting worse by the destruction from the force of her axe's blade. She walk towards her axe while mocking Hiccup's, "Are you hungry bud?" She really hates it that Hiccup seemed more affectionate to Toothless more than to her. "Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's 'hungry' right now"

"What is so good about that giant, black scaly beast anyway?" instead of going for her usual distance away from the tree to throw her axe, she just stand in front of it, holds the axe with both hands and began rapidly hacking the tree with such a strong force.

THUMP. THUMP

"GRRRGH"

THUMP. THUMP

"GRRAAAAAAGH"

THUMP. THUMP. PRRRRAAACK

….

"What makes him so SPECIAL anyway?" Astrid screamed to no one. As if all her frustration had been vent out of her mind, she drop herself and sit on the ground. She was now quiet and taking the time to observe the fallen tree, chopped down by her. She was thinking deeply at her question.

…_.Of course. Of course Toothless was the most special to him. That dragon changed Hiccup's purpose in life. He acknowledges Hiccup's friendship first before I do, long before ANY of us do. _Astrid began reflecting her past. Her fault. She had always liked Hiccupbefore but she just brushed off that feeling for she saw him as failure for a Viking. But she does like him before. He was such a gracious loser. It's just that she was ashamed to acknowledge her feelings. _I only began to admit myself wrong about him being a failure of a Viking when I saw his eyes. When he insists to keep everything about the dragons' nest and Toothless secret from their tribe. That green eyes filled with determination to protect Toothless. Yes, Toothless. When he boldly choose to show all of us the truth about the dragons in that arena. _

…_..What am I being jealous about? I'm like an idiot. Astrid, you're only bold enough to admit your feeling after he won against the Red Death. _At this painful truth, Astrid really felt disgusted with herself. _Looks like I don't really deserve him after all. _Astrid smiles sadly at this thought. She brought herself up and began walking away from the forest. Even though it is painful, she admitted it and regret it that she was acting like a jerk to Hiccup.

Suddenly, Astrid felt dizzy. Her vision felt like spinning and her head hurts. She wondered if it was because of the sun's heat or her activity today. Tired? or ..the sadness of the truth between her and Hiccup. Before she can pull herself together, her vision blackened.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and look up at the ceiling. Her body felt comfortable and she realized that she was lying on… a bed. Someone else bed. Last known place she was in was the forest and ..fading to black. Right, she was unconscious. She looked around to see herself in a room that seemed familiar. She remembered this room. It was Hiccup's room. Last time she was here was to stay over for six days and night after the Heather incident. She smiles at the memory of Hiccup sleeping happily beside her. Speaking of Hiccup…

"You're awake?" asked a voice that was unmistakably belonged to Hiccup. Astrid turned to the said boy and saw him coming up to her. Hiccup sat on the chair beside the bed to keep her company. "Toothless saw you lying in the forest unconscious. What happened?" Hiccup looked worried. Astrid looked at the corner of the room and saw Toothless sleeping. _..Thank you, Toothless. Thank you._

"…Ugh. It is nothing. Just a mild nausea, that's all" said Astrid trying to hide what just happened from him.

"Are you sure? This never happened to you before"

Hiccup looked really concerned on her state. Astrid gave him a gentle smmile. _You are so kind. _It was one of these about Hiccup that Astrid really liked. So much different from the other Viking. So unique. For once, she felt like telling him everything but she couldn't bring herself. She was still scared of losing him. She just looked back at his worried face and stay like that for like an hour. Looking into each other's eyes.

Astrid really enjoyed getting lost in those eyes of his. She put her hand on the other side of his face to caress it, "I'm sorry, Hiccup". Hiccup was confused by this. "I'm sorry," she repeated. He could see Astrid smiling but it was a different one from when she was usually happy. This one looked… sad. Hiccup grab her hand on his cheek with both hands and gave her his look that shows how much he cared for her.

As if understanding what Astrid had been thinking all this time, he began, "Astrid, please.. don't leave me" They just keep on looking in each other's eyes. "I know that I don't deserve you before. In the past I've always liked you for your beauty. You are so beautiful than the others." Astrid remained quiet and kept on listening intently. "I was always trying to get your attention. I want to show the others that I can get myself a girlfriend like you."

"It was foolish of me. I felt like a jerk to be blinded by your beauty alone. I never looked carefully at the other side of you. All of your qualities. All that makes you… Astrid. All that makes you special to me," Hiccup continued. "When I lost my father. My tribe. And my best friend…. When I go back to being useless..," at this memory, tears began to well in his eyes. Hiccup bit his bottom lip to hold himself together. "You came to me. You gave me courage. You help me find myself. You help me get the others back. And you help me defeat the Red Death. You bring back everything to me. You gave me so much more."

"Astrid, it was then that I realized that there's more to you than just your look. All about you. What makes you special. And it was important to me. It makes me acknowledge this feeling that…" Hiccup stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I love you, Astrid". At these words, Astrid sprang from the bed and pull Hiccup close to a hug. Astrid was crying. Crying from happiness. She holds Hiccup tight, never wanting to let go. Hiccup brought his arms around her to hold her close as well. He buried his face on her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I love you too." Astrid pulls back herself and put both hands on either side of his face. Astrid pulls Hiccup into a deep kiss. A very passionate kiss. She was truly happy that she had a very special place in Hiccup's life. She is his love.

_Looks like I've won big time, Toothless._

**_Done._**

**_R&R. Till next time y'all._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. Here again with Chapter 4. This time it is in first-person format from Stoick's point of view. I hope this chapter will be fun for you guys. So.. on to the story.**

Chapter 4: I Knew Something Is Up Between Them.

Ever since I gave my son, Hiccup, and his friends the Dragon Training Academy, my work had started to become even better. Stocking up the village main storage with a month supply of fishes no longer take three or four months. My son was very smart to use our dragons hunting ability to help us find and trap more fishes in the ocean. He even made it easy to round up the horde of yak and boar into their house. I had to say my daily work schedule had improved a lot. I even got more free time nowadays. Relaxing times.

Of course, Hiccup doesn't always get the time to help us as he needs to train more dragons in Berk. Otherwise, the dragons might bring unexpected trouble instead of helping us. At night, I always saw him adding new information to their Book Of Dragons. I am very proud of my son. I really hope that he will someday can take over my position and be a far better chief than me. I am pretty sure that he also had that quality of leadership. If only his mother can witness her son growing up as well…

It was not long since Berk had its Thawfest yesterday. Even though my son lost in that game, he put on quite a fight to the Jogerson boy. In fact I'm not even disappointed with his lost. Somehow I felt that Hiccup purposely lose that final race.. Tonight Hiccup also went to make more revision on the book.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ahh.. Of course. That must be Astrid. She always stops by our house at this hour. I open the door and greet her. "Hi, Chief. Is Hiccup inside?" said Astrid.

"Yes, he's up in his room. You can come and see him. Get inside," I invited her. She thanked me and went straight to Hiccup's room upstairs. Ever since I saw her kissing my son after he woke up from his battle with the Red Death, I realized that there is something 'fishy' going on about the two of them. Even before that while Hiccup was still unconscious and recovering, Astrid always came to visit him. I clearly remember that I saw them both kissing again in some occasions before. Like during the Snoggletog or that Thawfest. They must be in love with each other.

Astrid told to me that she wants to study or revise their academy's previous lesson about dragons with Hiccup every night. Hiccup mentioned to me before that Astrid was very competitive and also smart as well among the teens. So I guess I can believe her. It seems to me that Astrid is his right-hand woman in the academy. I admit that Astrid sometimes does proven to be very helpful and reliable to handle any dragon-related problems around Berk. Hiccup do agreed to help Astrid with their revision like tonight. But I doubt if that is all there is to it.

When she's in his room, I usually took chance to eavesdrop in their conversation. I swear that sometimes they talked in low voice as if trying to avoid me hearing their talk. That tone of their voice.. they're too gentle for a normal talk. Kind of like the tone of voice between two lovers and not just friends. Just like when I was talking to Hiccup's mother in our.. Ehm, sweet moment, hehe. Sometimes I could hear them giggling. And sometimes what seems to me like a sound of smooching. Ooooh. They did it again. They have a lot of nerve to make out while I am still in the house. Revision, eh? Yeah, right.

The next day, my son went outside to meet Astrid at her house. He was grinning like an idiot. God knows what is in his mind. There is not much to do this morning, so I just peek out from my window and watch my son. I saw him holding something like a box as he went to the direction of her house. He takes a deep breath before he knock at her door. Hmm.. I guess my son must be trying to give something to her for him to be this nervous. I remember how nervous I am when I tried to give Valhallarama a present. We were both young back then and I always tried to impress her. I guess Hiccup is the same.

Wait.. where is Hiccup? Did he get inside already? Damn, I was too lost in memories. Oh, Valhallarama, if only you could see our son growing up.. You used to play and took care of Hiccup. You gave him your mother's love. You are a much better parent for Hiccup than me. It was difficult for me find out what Hiccup really need before. However, I still tried my best to give what is best for him. Now another trouble comes in.. He is in love. What advice do I have for my boy?

I remember that I am a little bit.. pervert when I was young. When me and you, Valhallarama, had our first kiss together, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every little detail of you started to catch my attention. Your hair, the way your hips swaying, your voice, smiles, your eyes, your… breasts.. and the list could go on. I imagined so many scenario of the two of us together in a very.. perverted way. Now, as a parent I shouldn't encourage my son to be a pervert, should I? No, I should teach him to be a gentleman Viking. That's it.

"HICCUP!"

Whoa. Did I just heard Astrid shouting? Wait, now I see Hiccup burst open the front of Astrid's door and start running away quickly like his life depends on it. His run look poorly clumsy with that prosthetic leg. Poor Hiccup. What the Hel just happened? Soon after, I see Astrid now shot forth from the house. Damn, that girl can really run fast. Hiccup is gonna be in trouble.

"STOP RUNNING. GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" shouted Astrid. Uh-oh.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, ASTRID… I SWEAR." Hiccup answered between his ragged breath. Poor Hiccup. I should have give him some counseling first before.. and training as well. Then Hiccup do that weird dragon call that I recently heard about, "AWOOOOO". As if by magic, I see Toothless from God-knows-where-he-have-been-to-all-this-time ran down towards Hiccup. Quickly, Hiccup rides Toothless and fly away. Wow. That dragon call is pretty cool.

"I CAN DO THAT AS WELL," Astrid screamed. "AWWOOOOO". By Thor thunder, now I see a horde of deadly nadder going after Hiccup and Toothless. THAT WAS TOTALLY AMAZING. I should learn this dragon call next time. Damn, this girl is really something. She can do so much more than Hiccup. Better than Hiccup in some way and.. scary. Valhallarama, I remember how you used to be so scary back then.

Now this really looks like an epic fight. Astrid's nadders shoots countless volley of fire at Hiccup and Toothless but they manage to evade every single one of them perfectly. That amazing skill at flying maneuvers and that speed, it was a spectacular show. Even the villagers down below is now cheering for my son including myself. Astrid ride with Stormfly and closing in fast on her target. So that was her plan, her nadders volley of fire were not to harm Hiccup but to disrupt their speed and slow them down. She then uses this chance to catch up to Toothless speed. Wow, that girl really is very smart and formidable. Hiccup told me before that recently her Stormfly is gradually gaining more top speed in the academy almost catching up to Toothless.

She is now flying very close behind Hiccup, I mean VERY CLOSE. Then she… WOAH..DID ANYBODY ELSE SEE THAT AS WELL? She just JUMPED off from Stormfly and SNATCHES Hiccup from Toothless and both are now falling together into the forest below. She really can be a stuntman, er, stuntwoman. Boy, looks like Hiccup got himself one psychopath girl. Stormfly immediately grab Toothless by his tail as he can't fly without Hiccup. While falling Astrid makes another dragon calls and her nadders fly fast towards both her and Hiccup to save them. DAMN, that was a really spectacular show. All the villagers down below are now applauding to them and cheers for them. Hahaha.

Damn, girl when they are losing their mind can give you nightmares. That Astrid must be in her period. I wonder what is inside that box that my son was trying to give her. Or should I leave it to their privacy? I remember experiencing Valhallarama's wrath before. She chased me around the island at a speed that I never saw before while she was holding an axe in each hand. She caught me peeping into the girls' lake. I thought she was there taking a bath but she on the other hand thought that I was cheating on her. It took me a very longest repeated apology and explanation to keep myself alive. Not to mention lots of promises with her that I have to think of to soothe her wrath. I was scared shitless. By now, Hiccup must be having a real trouble with Astrid now.

After like an hour, I see Astrid came out from the forest with Hiccup holding each other's hand. Wait.. what? What just happened? She is now snuggling to Hiccup's side and they act lovey-dovey. All the villagers looked confused and surprised by this. Again they give the couple a big round of applause and cheer them. I can even hear some of them teasing my son; "Hey, she is smiling wide. Did you just show her your thing?", "What just happened? Did you two do it?" and much more dirty jokes that leaves my son blushing. Ignoring the audience, they both once again enters back Astrid's house. Even until now, I still don't understand women and their swinging mood. I wonder if my son feels the same.

At night, Hiccup came home with Toothless. Boy, he looked too beat up. Strange thing that he looks happy. I can see his face smiling and dazes off to his room. Not even a greet to me, I must be just a stone or a doll in this house to him now. I can hear him talking happily with Toothless about Astrid and laughing alone like idiot. Did I look like that when I was in love with Valhallarama before? Bah, whatever. As long as my son is okay. Sigh, I missed my younger days with Valhallarama.

**How's that? Just take a guess of what is inside that box that Hiccup gave to Astrid. Not that I will tell you anyway... for now. Maybe I will give you guys the hint by the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again folks,**

**Sorry for the late update. I really need to revised the story again and again. Sometimes my idea could be so lame and make the character too OUT. There's some glitch in the previous chapter. The story is intended to take place after the Thawfest, Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't have learned the dragon call yet. ...Nah, who cares. This is just a fan-fiction anyway.  
**

**This next story takes place around the previous chapter as well but with more explanation on Hiccup's side. I will divide the story into two chapters, part 1 and 2.**

Chapter 5: What she wants part 1

Ever since the kiss that they both shared at the end of the Thawfest game, Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about repaying Astrid a favor. Any favor. Anything. It is time for him to do something for Astrid as well. If only Astrid was the one to 'spice up' their relationship, she might start to think that Hiccup was too boring for her. Hiccup couldn't risk letting that possibility to occur. He loves Astrid. The only problem was that he didn't know what he can do to make her happy. After all, girl can be too unpredictable. But at least he thought that there might be something that he can help her with.

So when Hiccup goes on a date with Astrid the night after the Thawfest game, he took the chance to find out anything that can make her happy. Unfortunately for him, girl's way of communication can end up in riddles. The answer that he got was too vague. His question was simple, "Is there anything that you might want to achieve but find it difficult for you?" Astrid gave a hard thought for a moment before she answers it. What Hiccup expects from Astrid was one or two phrase or even a sentence but clear. Yet..

"…I think that what a Viking girl wants to have. You know, I always thought that my size and looks had yet to develop for a proper battle." _Size? Looks? _"If I can achieve them, I might kill two birds with one stone as well" _Okay, I'm totally lost now. _Astrid can see the look of confusion on her boyfriend's face. "Does the Bog-Burglars story ring any bell?"

"Eerm, no"

"…Okay. Forget it"

And so her hint just ended like that. Astrid had told Hiccup to forget it however he wouldn't give up that easily. He really, really wants to do something for her this time. As soon as Hiccup went home from his date, he kept replaying her words in his mind and tried hard to figure out her 'riddles'. _Size? Look? Bog-Burglars? _He kept pacing along his room and it got Toothless attention. He saw his rider seems to be troubled about something. If only they could speak the same language, Toothless would gladly help his best friend. Unfortunately, they couldn't. Hiccup slept late that night.

In the next morning, Hiccup asked his father, Stoick, about the Bog-Burglars. Though puzzled by his son's sudden question, he told him a little about them nonetheless. His father explained that his years of dealing with several Viking tribes as the chief of Berk had helped him to know a lot of people. He learned that Bog-Burglars was a group of all-female Viking lead by their chief the Big-Boobied Bertha. At the mentioned of the name Big-Boobied Bertha, Hiccup raised an eyebrow. _Big-Boobied? What a weird name. _The weirdest fact from his father about this woman was that she was known for her boobies that had killed before and many smaller animals had suffered in their depth. _How's that possible? That's crazy._

_Size? Look?..! _Then it finally hit him. He finally figure out the hint that Astrid was trying to tell him.. or so he thought. Hiccup ran out of the house to the forge with Toothless following him from behind. "I've finally found it, bud. I know now what Astrid really wants," Hiccup said to his dragon while holding a small piece of cloth. It was a cloth traded from Trader Johann. The cloth was made from the silk of caterpillars. The reason why Hiccup had them was he wanted to make a new dress or a new piece of cloth for Astrid for her birthday in the future. But now, his priority was to help Astrid to achieve 'that'.

"What a Viking girl wants. Size and look. Of course, it is 'that'. I heard about it before, bud" Toothless just kept on listening to his friend with no clue to whatever it was that he talked about. "Girls care about their look a lot. Heheh, I don't really care about it actually. Even if she doesn't has 'that' I still love her " _But then again, if she has 'that', she would look absolutely gorgeous. _Hiccup was blushing from the thought. He was actually chuckling to himself that Toothless find it weird he thought Hiccup was sick. "Even if this doesn't work, there is still that 'method'," Hiccup said smiling wide and blushing even more now at the same time. Toothless tilt his head looking confused with his friend's expression. Giving up, Toothless just moved to find comfortable places to sleep in the forge.

It was the first time for Hiccup to work on something like this. He felt like some kind of stupid pervert. If the entire village heard about this, his father would be ashamed of him and cast him off the island. _Or maybe Astrid might kill me before that. No, no it can't be. She's the one who want this, right? _Now Hiccup was fighting with doubts and fear that fill his head. There might be a slight possibility that he was figuring it out the wrong way. Only slightly but the possibility is there and that itself can already shook him trembling for the worst. _Nah, I'm overthinking this too much. Didn't I manage to solve Hamish's riddle before? Yeah, I'm absolutely right._

* * *

That night, Astrid came alone to Hiccup's house as usual to study with him about that earlier day's lesson from the dragon training. Fishlegs had always been a bookworm so he can always study by himself. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had always hated reading. The same goes for Snotlout especially if it involves Hiccup. That, however, were all the reasons that Astrid came with when Hiccup ask her why the others didn't come as well to study together. Whether they are true or Astrid just wants Hiccup all to herself, no one knows.

"Snaptrapper. Just like the Zippleback, it's a dragon with more than one head. Four, actually." Astrid try to recollect the information that she had read about the dragon as she answered every questions that Hiccup throw at her.

"Correct. So what do they like?" asked Hiccup.

"They love rain and enjoy splashing iiin.. the mud. Just like a… like a…." Astrid hate this moment when she forgot another fact that she had just read.

"Just like a plant, Astrid. Like a plant. Plants need water to live and damp areas"

"Yea..yeah. Like a flower. Oh god, I hate forgetting things I've just read."

"Hey, no worries. You did very well actually. You answered every question correctly." Hiccup stands and walks towards Astrid. "Actually, even I couldn't get a perfect score. Not even Fishlegs." Astrid smiled at his compliment on her and gave a light punch on his arm.

"You know, we learn a lot about most dragons from Bork's Dragon Manual. Yet we haven't met most of them," said Astrid trying to change the topic.

"You know what. That could be a good idea. We can go to find the dragons in this book next time for our training."

"Just be careful with their honey trap," Astrid smirked. "You know that Snaptrapper could attract you with its sweet smell"

''I wouldn't worry about that. After all, I have Toothless," his arm gesturing to the direction of his dragon that was currently sleeping on his(Toothless') bed. "Plus I have your help as well," said Hiccup while looking at Astrid, "Speaking of which, I can't help but noticed that you smell kind of sweet. What is that?"

"Oh, you noticed. It was this something called 'oil perfume' that I got from Trader Johann," Astrid explained. She was really glad that Hiccup finally took notice. It was one of her effort to get more of Hiccup's attention. Although, she kind of worried of how girly she had become. She really needs to check on herself next time to make sure of her Viking qualities. "What do you think?" asked Astrid with low voice almost pleading to Hiccup.

"Well, it's sweet. It smells really good," Hiccup simply compliment on Astrid and still remain oblivious of her intention. Hiccup really had a hard time to figure out a girl's train of thought generally, Viking or not. Invention and dragons might be his only forte, maybe for now.

"And?" asked Astrid hoping to pull out something from the back of Hiccup's mind.

"What?" Astrid sighs at her oblivious lover.

"Between me and the Snaptrapper, who do you think will be more sweet," Astrid looked teasingly at Hiccup. He was now flushing red with her bold question. _ How would I KNOW that? _As_ much as _Hiccup preferred with a logical answer, Astrid was not letting him the situation for that.

"I..uh.. You. Of course, it would be you" he answered awkwardly. He looked nervous and didn't looked too convincing to Astrid. So she decided to push him further.

"Why?" she asked while moving closer to Hiccup. _Oh no. Think Hiccup. Think. _Astrid was holding her arm around Hiccup's neck while looking at his green eyes innocently. Although Astrid cheek was flushing red from her bold action, she hides it really well. Hiccup looked away awkwardly and tried his best to think fast. She likes to tease him this way and enjoy his adorable eyes when he was acting awkward.

"Uumm.. well.. there was once people said, that the one you love most is the sweetest for you," Hiccup just randomly made that up in hopes that Astrid would buy it. "And not just by her smell, she can give you the sweetest memory or life as well," _Great, what kind of Viking would said that, Hiccup? _ He knew that he was going overboard now.

However, Astrid's eyes brightened and she was clearly blushing because of his words, "You..you mean it?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You love me?"

"Of course. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup was blushing profusely now by his confession, not that he hate it though. With this confession, Astrid lock her lips with his and kiss him passionately. Hiccup was surprised, he didn't expect Astrid to do this in his house while his father was STILL downstairs. "Mmngh.. my father.." Hiccup trying to warn her, his lips trapped between Astrid rapidly attacking kisses.

"I don't care. Now kiss me," said Astrid desperately between his lips and goes back to kissing him. They moan quietly not wanting to alert anyone in the house during their make out. They really do enjoy each other's kisses so much that night.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup readied himself to bring the gift to Astrid in her home. _Alright, here goes nothing. You can do it Hiccup. It's time to pay her back the favor. It's your turn now. _"What do you think, bud? I didn't look to beat up, am I?" asked Hiccup at Toothless. Toothless simply gave him his gummy intending to laugh at his look but Hiccup takes it the wrong way. "I looked fine? Really? Thanks bud. You gave me the confidence that I need." Sometimes Hiccup just interprets his message the wrong way and it really annoys him sometimes. Watching his rider now leaving the house, Toothless goes out by the window and into the roof to watch over his friend who was walking towards Astrid's house. He took a deep breath before knocking at her door.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

The door was opened and Astrid came into his view. "Hiccup?" she looked surprised at his sudden visit. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Astrid. Umm.. you know I bring you something today," Hiccup's heart was beating fast. Astrid looked happy that Hiccup suddenly wants to bring her something. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, of course." Hiccup gets inside as he got her permission. "What is that box?" her eyes were now looking at the box in his hands which she assumed to be that 'something' that Hiccup mentioned.

"Do you remember that time when I asked you if there is something that you would like to achieve but difficult?" he tried to bring back the memories of their previous date. "And you mentioned something along the line about ..size, the Bog-Burglars.."

"Yeah," Astrid's eyes now brightened with hope. She imagined that Hiccup had gotten for her what she needs. But one question remained in her mind, what is in that box?

"So I got you this," _All right, here you go. _Hiccup's heart was now beating fast as he gave her the box. Astrid carefully took it from him and opened it. She always knew in her heart that Hiccup was one intelligent boy and deep down he was gentle and innocent as well. But right now as she opened the box, her image of that Hiccup was.. SHATTERED.. as she find that 'something' inside was…

..a BRA.

**to be continued…**

**Look forward to the next chapter. hehe.**

**I've read original book series of HTTYD. Only book 1, 2 and 3 so far though. It really was different but very interesting as well. Though I still preferred the cartoon Hiccup 'cause he has different way of being smart and likes to invent something (like Tony Stark). I really loved his new improvement on Toothless' saddles. That lever look like the gear brake used to lock Toothless tail fin, the stirrup now on the right foot and I really love his new flight suit as well. So.. yeah I like the cartoon Hiccup more. But the book is good too. I planned to buy book 4 and so on..**

**So, next time again, folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello-Hello, again, folks.**

**Here I am again with another chapter. Beware, this chapter has suggestive theme. I'm not even sure what to rate my fiction now because of this chapter.**

**Note: The italic words after the 2nd line break is Astrid's thought.**

**So.. Let's continue.**

Chapter 6: What she wants part 2

"…Hic..Hiccup, what is this?" asked Astrid while holding the garment in her hand. She still resist to acknowledged the thing in her hand as..

"Bra. It's a bra. Made by me for you," answered Hiccup, unfortunately, while hiding his embarrassment. If only the situation wasn't like the one they're in right now, Astrid would find him so adorable acting like that. However, this situation bewildered her thought. All kinds of questions are running through her mind right now. All because of that undergarment she was holding.

She tried to calm her mind. She didn't want to bite Hiccup straight away without his proper explanation. Something seemed to go wrong with his mind or understanding. Why would Hiccup made this bra for her? She went to ask for the next question before she saw two weird looking jellies in the box that was from Hiccup. The jellies were shaped closely like the part of a woman's breasts.

"What are these?" Astrid tried to look straight-faced. Though she feared that her guess about the erotic-looking-thing might be correct.

"It's a fake breasts cup. For you." His answer made her felt struck by lightning bolt. She was speechless now by Hiccup's merciless 'slap'. Too shocked to swallow the horrible truth that always haunted her life. She hated to admit that her size was small.

"And wh..why? Why would I want this?" stammered Astrid.

"Oh, it's to help you look..you know, ..'bigger'." Hiccup was red in the face from embarrassment. He find it hard to talk about this with her before.

Astrid face was now burning red with anger that her angry vein popped up in her head. Hiccup, of course, didn't notice this. He was staring down at his feet trying to hide his shy expression. "You know, I don't mind about your size," said Hiccup, unconsciously adding more fuel to the burning flame. "But if you must know, there are other method for increasing them that I learned from my dad's book, 'secret of woman'," Hiccup was flushing red innocently yet he can still smile at the thought. Quite happy, actually. "Well, it is by letting the girl's lover massaging her breasts," explained Hiccup while holding open both of his hands, imaginarily cupping Astrid's small breasts.

"HICCUP!" screamed Astrid. She couldn't hold back this humiliation and her anger any longer. As much as she loves Hiccup, she wouldn't stand for his behavior turning into this pervert like Snotlout. Hiccup was totally shocked when Astrid snapped at him. She was holding the 'jellies' he made in each hand and..

SPLAT.

..crushes them with full force. _OH CRAP! THE BREASTS! _It was clear to Hiccup now that she was in berserk mode. And a berserk Astrid was just.. APOCALYPSE. Based on his instinct, it was best to run away instantly if he didn't want to get in any disaster and he did just that. RUNNING AWAY.

He shot at the direction for the door before Astrid could catch him. No more planning. No more any smart move. He was too frightened and panic to think now. He just relied on his instinct. His run was too pathetic with his now prosthetic leg. In addition, he was too.. hiccup. While on the run, he heard incoming footsteps, closing in fast. _OH GREAT! _

"STOP RUNNING," Astrid shouted. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ASTRID…I SWEAR," _Yeah, like that will work Hiccup._ She was beginning to get REAL close on him. _I need to get Toothless._ Hiccup cupped both hands on either side of his mouth and call for his dragons, "AWOOOO." As silly as it sounds, Toothless did came to the rescue. He ran towards Hiccup at an incredible speed and got him to ride on his back. Although the dragon got no idea what just happened, he still can sense that Hiccup was in danger based on his voice and his face.

"I CAN DO THAT AS WELL," _YAY, I am in deep trouble now. Why did I just teach her that dragon call? _"AWWOOOO." After Astrid's call, he can hear countless flaps of wings beat and the shrieking of deadly nadderS. _Oh Thor, I'm glad that you love me. But I didn't know that you're eager to meet me in Valhalla now. _Hiccup's mind now was in a half crazy state from his fear of Astrid's wrath.

By Astrid's commands, her nadders shoot countless volley of fire at Hiccup. He was the best in evasive maneuvers but even this is too much for him to take. Each fire shot with the heat of high-temperature magnesium. Each shot disrupts Toothless flow of increasing speed. He could clearly indicate that Astrid's Stormfly was gaining on him by the weirdly-strong-pressure-of-Astrid's-killing-intent behind him. All the villagers down below did actually gave them a round of applause and cheered. Even Stoick. It was as if this was a spectacular show for the village. They're really enjoying watching the couple's 'quarrel'.

_Why does my girlfriend this strong, smart, athletic and short-tempered?_

Astrid was flying close above him now.

_Why does her dragon have this speed?_

She was standing on Stormfly's back, steadying herself.

_Why is she so angry at my gift?_

Astrid jumped off her dragon and..CATCH Hiccup from behind.

_WHYY MEE?_

* * *

The fall took Hiccup and Astrid down in the forest but Astrid's wrath hadn't end there yet. She grabbed Hiccup's tunic and pinned him on the nearest trunk with a loud thump. _Oh man! _"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, HICCUP. WHAT'S YOUR IDEA FOR THAT BRA?" screamed Astrid. Out of fear, his thinking got a lot worse and affects his sense of logic. He can't think properly anymore.

"It..It was to support your chest firmly.. and..and prevent any neck and shoulder pain." _Is it?_

"YOU JUST SAID THAT MY BREASTS ARE TOO SMALL THAT YOU THOUGHT I'M A MAN!"

_WHAT?! I don't remember saying those things. "_No..No. My bad. I.. I was trying to help yours look bigger._"_ Hiccup tried his best to explain to his angry girlfriend.

"YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOUR HICCUPY-SMALL-PENIS BEFORE YOU WORRY ABOUT MY BREASTS!"

_BURN! _

Her words really struck him at the core of his pride. To a man, their 'thing' can define their manliness and it was always a sensitive issue to some people. He felt so humiliated and totally in pain as if someone just splashed him with a drum of oil and burn him alive. He felt so weak and pathetic too move or do anything now. So hopeless to live..

* * *

Astrid was ready to give him her strongest blow across his face if not for his sudden limping body. She saw his eyes losing his normal light color and he looked too sullen suddenly. For a moment, she hesitated to go on. She thought that maybe her words were too harsh for him to take. "Hhmph!" She let go of his tunic and let him dropped to the ground while she just rest her back on the tree in front of him..

Both of them just went through the longest uncomfortable silence they ever had. She took a glance at Hiccup and saw that his eyes looked glassy from holding back his tears. _Is he crying now? God, he is such a baby. _He even bit his lips together to hold himself. Astrid sighed. She really hated it to see Hiccup saddened like this. She sympathizes with him now. _Maybe I was too harsh on him. Hiccup was just trying to bring me a gift. _She felt that maybe it was fine to forgive him now. After all, men are idiot when it comes to women sometimes.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid. His eyes still looked glassy. "Am I really that.. small?" He looked pleading for an answer from her. Astrid tried her best to hold her chuckle at his question.

"Hiccup, look.. I'm sorry. I was just saying them out of anger," she felt a bit guilty now, "Of course I didn't know what your size is. Why?"

"…..Well, the truth is I thought you were hinting about your breasts size when you told me about the Bog-Burglars.." he explained slowly. "I just want to make you happy. Pay you back for our happy times together." His words struck her with yet another guilt. _This idiot. So innocent._

"Hiccup, I don't care about your size. I love you because you are you. By thunder of Thor, stop talking about this size and that size over and over again."

"But I'm worried that you will leave me if I'm a hiccup in 'that' area as well." _Now, there we go again._ Astrid made a mental note to herself not to tell her boyfriend that he is hiccup in 'that' area ever again, true or not. Trying to get him his confidence back nowadays are getting too difficult and annoying.

"Oh Thor, Hiccup you want to get big that much?" asked Astrid, clearly annoyed. "'Cause I've got an idea for you."

"How?"

"I can get a bumblebee and use its POISONOUS STING to get you BIGGER 'there' than you can imagine" said Astrid wide eyed. "Would you like that?"

"WHA…WHAT? Are you insane?" Hiccup looked shocked and pale just to imagine it happen.

"THEN JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Hiccup immediately pressed both his hands over his mouth to shut himself up.

…

"..What are you thinking anyway?" Astrid tried to start a smooth talk. She just hoped that their time together today wouldn't get a lot worse.

"..I..I want to learn more about you," Astrid was surprised by this. "In the future I have to make you happy always. You know, when we are..ma.. married." Both of them are blushing profusely now. Hiccup really caught Astrid off guard this time by his bold confession. But Astrid didn't hate it, in fact, she felt a sudden burst of emotion in her heart. A mixture of shy, happiness and excitement. _M..Me?! Marrying Hiccup?..ME?!_

"You..You. What are you talking about?! You should at least give me some warning before you said that," She tried to hide her emotion and keep calm, crossing her arms across her chest. It came back to her again. Everything she knows about Hiccup. Each qualities and her thought of him, running across her mind.

_Hiccup is very smart for a Viking. So HICCUP._

_Awkward yet adorable._

_His lovely smile._

_His bright green colored eyes._

_Hiccup is gentle and kind. Very kind._

_It is his kindness that change all of us. _

_Vikings and Dragons._

_Changes all of our fate._

_And yet here he is, dreaming of having the two of us live our life together._

_Hiccup and me._

Hiccup felt her hands grabbing the underside of his arm and help him up. She was then caressing his face with both hands. "..Let's go," and kiss his lips gently, "back to my home." Hiccup's eyes now regained back its life and color. He felt completely in love again with Astrid's kind and gentle eyes. After staring in each other's eyes for a moment, they both went towards the direction of Astrid's home, holding each other's hand.

* * *

"LOOK THEY'RE BACK!"

"HO HO. DO WE HAVE A LOVEY-DOVEY COUPLE ON BERK BEFORE?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO HICCUP? ASTRID LOOKS TOTALLY HAPPY (SATISFIED)."

"THEY MUST HAVE 'DONE' IT IN THE FOREST."

And so more dirty teasing from the villagers on Berk continues. Hiccup was totally red in the face but Astrid just smiled and snuggling to his side. It's no wonder that their lovey-dovey situation draws a lot of attention. They tried all they could to ignore the others and walk straight back home.

In her house, Astrid pick back up her bra made by Hiccup and put them in her closet. She felt fine now to accept this gift. After all, Hiccup just wanted her to be happy, honestly. Hiccup smiled and felt a big success now to see his gift accepted and it didn't all go to waste.. for some of it.

Astrid noticed this and then said something that really stunned him, "Hey, ..you wanna help my breasts get bigger?" her eyes half-opened teasingly, looking seductively at him. "You know, with the other ..method?"

"?!"

That night his father looked confused to see Hiccup back home in a half-dreamy state. He looked happy and smiled wide, like a total idiot. Upstairs, at midnight, he was chuckling and talking excitedly with Toothless. Whether his dragon really understand him or not, or maybe just sleeping ignoring him, no one knows. He slept really late that night. Laying in his bed happily and replaying that day's event in his head again and again.

… Then it caught him suddenly. Hiccup still haven't figure out Astrid's hint yet. When he made her that bra and the 'jellies', sure she accepted them now but she rejected them before. She still hasn't given him the CLEAR answer yet. Look..Size..and Bog-Burglars.

"What does she want to achieve anyway?"

**How's that? Hehe. In the end, no one knows what Astrid wants. I purposely end it with mystery. Heh. Women.**

**I found an interesting facts about HTTYD. Astrid's habit of giving Hiccup a light punch in the arm was originally from Hiccup's mother in the book series. It is their way of giving a hug or something like that.**

**I still let this fiction as T-Rated was because other than the suggestive theme, the terms I used was also used in educational book (our biology) but what do you think?**

**Watch out for the next chapter.**

** 'Till we meet again, folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, folks.**

**Back again with a new chapter. Sorry, late. I got hooked with the game School of Dragons. Did you guys play it? It's online and really, really good. Though there's much improvement and update still ongoing. **

**The idea for this was from Astrid's display of kitchen skill in the Gift Of The Night Fury. ..So..on to the story.**

Chapter 7: Food of love

She was in a good mood today and she was totally free. So Astrid thought that this was the best time for her to practice on her cooking skill. After all, she will be a wife to the Berk chief's son in the future, which was what she dreamed for. She need to make sure that her cooking can make her husband stay at home most of the time. There are thousands of Berk girls and women out there that could be possibly planning to take her soul mate away.

The sun was still fresh early and even her Stormfly was very energetic. This showed Astrid a very good sign to go hunting with Stormfly for ingredients for her new recipe. "What do you say girl? Wanna help me out for some food?" asked Astrid to her dragon. First she lists out all the ingredients that she needed. After she finished, she double checked to see if she missed out anything. "Good, I bet Hiccup will love this," she said confidently. Meanwhile, Hiccup felt a sudden goose bumps as if something sinister awaits him at the end of the day.

* * *

It took Astrid a whole lot of material, time and for some reason, space, to finish the new recipe. She brainstormed everything about the food taste, quality, and 'charming-look' of the food, all for Hiccup. Yes, it's all for him. When she finally finished it, she went to look for Hiccup. She was smiling wide and walked merrily-like-dancing towards the direction of her boyfriend's house. Anyone who'd seen her today must knew it very well not to interrupt her mood as it can surely turn to a big explosion in the blink of an eye. Like a woman having her period or something like that. However the advantage that all the Berk people have, except for Hiccup, was that her 'victim' today was only one and it was surely not them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. Hiccup could hear her voice from his room and respond quickly going downstairs. He really likes to listen to his name being called out by Astrid. It sounds sweet to his ear. He always believed that the day will be fun as long as he spends it with Astrid. Or so the poor boy thought. He went outside to greet her.

"Oh, hi Astrid. What is it?"

"Hey, I've made something for you. Come to my house." Astrid invited. "I promised that you will love it"

"For me? Really?" Hiccup was now in a good mood too.

"Yeah, unless you want your big-appetite father to finish it"

_Big-appetite? Finish it? "Okay. Let's go" _Although Hiccup felt a slight uneasy, he denied it immediately.

They walked together happily, holding hands towards Astrid's house. Both were smiling and occasionally took a peek at each other's look. They really love each other too much that it can annoy anyone who is still single. Reaching her home, Astrid leads the way towards the dining room. The sight of a big fabric closing over the very large and wide bucket on the table had caught Hiccup's attention. "Are you ready?" asked Astrid eagerly. "Tadaa!" and she open the fabric.

_! What is this?! _

Hiccup had trouble trying to figure out the display in front of him. Inside the large bucket was what looked like a mini ISLAND to Hiccup. It really does.

"I made a new recipe for you today."

_WHAT!? Th..This is.. "_A..Astrid? F..Food?"he stammered. It still doesn't make sense to him. There's nothing in his life before that food could end up like this. On top of that, it was so large to be a food. Even the food menu in the Great Hall had nothing as big as this.

"Yeah. I made it especially for you."

_My stomach is too small for this. I should have brought Toothless with me._

"It's really hard to make all of this." _I could tell. _"Stormfly and me had to go all around the island to find the ingredient as well as inspiration."

"I..Inspiration?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, this is our Berk" explained Astrid proudly.

…_SO NOW YOU WANT ME TO EAT THIS ISLAND?! WHAT AM I? A GIANT? _Hiccup was deep in thought imagining him having to eat this gigantic food. It was then that, at the corner of his eye that he saw what looked like.._VOLCANO? Am I looking at a VOLCANO?_

Astrid noticed his looked and explain, "Oh. This is amazing. I made this volcano with Stormfly's help. Take a look" She pinch the base of the 'volcano' and Hiccup could see that it vibrates and the tips let out what look like a lava juice. "It can also ERUPT like the REAL one."

"EEEEEK!" he yelped. _NO FOOD SHOULD HAVE A VOLCANIC ERUPTION!_

Astrid face brightened up at the eruption. She then point for Hiccup towards the direction of another 'land platform'. "I know you will like that one" Hiccup looked curious at the object on the 'land' that she mentioned. It shaped like some kind of animal, it seems. "It's your friend."

"F..Friend? You mean.."

"Yup, It's Toothless. I make it with a burned charcoal."

_YOU DON'T PUT BURNED CHARCOAL IN THE FOOD! Hiccup looked carefully at the 'Toothless'. This is supposed to be Toothless?! Looks more like a burned rabbit to me.._

"I even put some food for him." Astrid continued. _It gets to eat? Who are you feeding now? _" You see those Dragon Nip growing on the land in front of him?" _DON'T MIX HUMAN FOOD WITH THE DRAGON NIP!_

"Err.. Astrid? Am I supposed to eat all this?"

"No, your food is over there." she point at another direction, something which looked like a cave with something inside. "It's the crab's eggs"

_THOSE SMALL EGGS ARE MY FOOD? FOR SUCH A HUGE 'ISLAND' I ONLY GET TO EAT THOSE TINY EGGS?! I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA STARVE!_

It wasn't just the eggs that he saw, Hiccup could see a REAL crab outside the 'cave'. _It..It's still ALIVE!_ _How the Hel could you put a living creature in my food? Am I supposed to eat it raw?! _For some reason, he felt that the crab was staring at him. Its pincers looked ready to attack at any moment. _Is..Is this some kind of FOOD GUARDIAN?_

"Astrid. ..That living crab is the mother to those eggs isn't it?"

"Correct. Isn't it exciting? You need to pass the challenge or the obstacle to get the food."

_TROUBLESOME IS WHAT IT IS! CAN'T I JUST GET MY FOOD PEACEFULLY?! WHAT KIND OF FOOD THAT TESTS YOU ANYWAY?_

"But out of all of this, this is your main food." she explained, again pointing to another direction of the 'island'. For some reason, this time it was more normal. It was a cooked fish on another 'piece of land'. He could see the fish was mixed with some kind of sauce that could gives a very delicious aroma. For the first time, Hiccup could feel his mouth watering from looking at Astrid-made food. "It's my 'sweet fish' for you," she introduced.

"Wow. It really looks delicious."

"Just make sure not to eat those fishes around it."

…_.Wait, ..What? _Now he realized that there's another several LIVING fishes swimming around the 'sweet fish'. _What are those fishes for? ..Those fishes must feel weird to swim around its dead fellow species? What kind of sadistic situation is this?_

He was sweating a lot now trying to take all of this nonsense. Spending his meal on this GIGANTIC serving is going to feel a lot of waste, not because it will be too much on his small stomach, just.. waste. That volcano eruption, especially, was going to take him a long time to get used to it. Then he remembered that he hadn't asked her about the name of this food yet. Even though the food was prepared for him, she was the one who made it so it was logical to let her give it a name. "Astrid, what do you call this food anyway?"

"Oh right." she remembered, "it's 'Romantic Island', pretty good name, right?"

_NO. IT'S A 'FREAKING VOLCANIC DIORAMA'._

**_End. Haha. _**

**_Not to worry. There's more chapter coming up, okay?_**

**_Oh and btw, have you seen my fiction cover art? You can find the big size on this link too: art/Yandere-Astrid-396188113 _**

**_Yup, it's my deviantart. _**

**_'Till next time everyone._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, folks.**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for your support all this time. I hope that I can entertain you all well enough in the future with my fanfiction.**

**In this chapter, Astrid will be more OUT and more yandere. If you don't know what I mean, find it via Google. I also use a movie parody here. Find out what is it. It's easy.**

**Btw, have you guys seen Defenders Of Berk 3rd trailer? Totally love that new gadget that Hiccup made. Maybe next time he should make Iron Man Mk. V suitcase. Heheh.**

**So.. Let's Continue.  
**

**Note: Most of the italic sentence here will be Ruffnut's except for the last one which is for Stoick's.**

Chapter 8: Dragon Nip-Trouble Day

It was a midnight time at Berk. All the Viking were fast asleep, exhausted from the days of work at farm, ranch and dragons stable. Yet, there were still signs of life at the night around the beach of Berk. It was the most far away beach from the civilizations on Berk. Four men, or Vikings were around this particular beach. Sneakily, making their way in the forest into the Village of Berk.

"Are they really asleep now?" asked the Viking, wearing a helmet and with a big mustache and a ferocious pair of eyes just like the rest of them, almost equal. Like copy and paste. The man he asked the question at could be clearly seen as the leader among the group as he lead the four of them.

"Yes, and that's why I want all of you to keep quiet" said the leader, clearly annoyed by the constant questions from his teammate. "The Outcast had enough of their ass kicked by the Berk Vikings. Not to mention by a hiccup as well."

"Still can't believe that boy is the dragon conqueror"

"That's why Alvin want us to get that boy" explained their leader, Savage. "And the best chance is to infiltrate at night and kidnap him"

"But Savage, what if we fail? Just like always," asked another one of the Outcasts, worried written all over his face. "Plus the Chief of Berk must be in the house as well"

"You're right. Maybe we should give Alvin your head then." said Savage, clearly annoyed.

"What?! No!"

"THEN SHUT UP! STOP WHINING AND KEEP GOING!" screamed Savage, foolishly making the loudest noise that night.

* * *

In the morning, there are two Viking girls taking their time together at one of the high hills past the Raven Point. Astrid always took Ruffnut to this spot whenever she wanted to have a 'girl talk'. Though Astrid called it 'girl talk', Ruffnut knew it was just all about her and Hiccup. Ruffnut was not really a good advisor but she was a good listener, at least. Out of the twins, Ruffnut was smarter than her brother, Tuffnut. "I don't know what to do, Ruff," Astrid started. "After yesterday, he passed out and had never been awake for a long time."

"What happened?" asked Ruffnut.

"Nothing much, all I remembered was I just let him have a taste of my new recipe"

_Uh Oh. Not again. _Ruffnut can already catch the problem. Whenever it involves Astrid's 'recipe', the problem is DEFINITELY her cooking. "Err. How was he today?"

"I don't know. Haven't checked on him yet. Last night he was still not awake in his bed. Still breathing though," her face looked worried remembering the state of her boyfriend, Hiccup. "His father said just to let him rest, alone, first. But I can't stop worrying."

_Your food. It was definitely your food. _"What did you cook anyway? It was probably your food," said Ruffnut bluntly.

"What do you mean my food? I made him my 'Romantic Island'. Oh, poor Hiccup. He was so eager to eat them."

_Eager? Yeah, right. What a delusional girl. _"Did you taste your food first?"

"No. I should let him have the honor of tasting the food first, right?" Astrid answered proudly. "After all, I made 'Romantic Island' solely for him. It would be weird for me to eat it."

_You should taste your own poison first._ Ruffnut find that her problem was getting more and more disturbing. It was time like this that she felt like wanting to go find Tuffnut and kick him to clear her mind.

Not far from the two girls, hiding behind one of the trees in the forest nearby, another Viking boy was stalking his target today. This boy was none other than Tuffnut. He was waiting for his target to eat the trap that he prepared beforehand. "He he he, can't wait to see the face that she will make when she eat 'them'," said Tuffnut in a low voice, obviously talking to himself.

"Astrid, don't you understand? You need to do something about your cooking first," explained Ruffnut. "Every time you make something to eat, it was clearly not edible."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

Ruffnut open her picnic basket where she kept her food and grab two sandwiches inside. She handed one to Astrid. "This is what I'm talking about," her eyes were stern, looking at Astrid. "You don't even know how to make a simple sandwich. Have a taste and you'll know what I mean."

Astrid hates to take her friend's critic. Out of all people on Berk, it had to be Ruffnut to tell her. Yet, she took the sandwich anyway and had a bite. Ruffnut was watching her thoughtfuly, trying to see if she showed any reaction. At the same time, she took a bite of her own sandwich as well.

Weirdly enough, before Astrid showed any reaction, Ruffnut was the first one who took over. Her sandwich taste weird today. _What is this? I thought I did it right like always. _She quickly opens the top slice of her sandwich and take a peek inside. Tuffnut was giggling at this time, watching Ruffnut's reaction. His trap finally hit.

To Ruffnut's surprised, she found Dragon Nip inside. _What?! Who could have done this? _Then she instantly gets the idea of the only culprit who would pull this kind of prank. _It must be that stupid Tuffnut. Wait!? _Another problem came. To her fear, Astrid was eating one of her sandwich as well.

"Well, this is a brilliant idea, Ruff," Astrid commented on her friend's sandwich. "I never thought about mixing a Dragon Nip inside a sandwich before. This is pretty good." Ruffnut's eye went wide with fear. She was too late to stop her now. Astrid had eaten the Dragon Nip. _…OH NO!_

"….This…. I feel.. weird..," Astrid was feeling her head with her hand. She felt a sudden spinning in her head. Ruffnut could sense the trouble that she is going to face now and it was all her brother's fault. This similar scene had happen before. For a moment, she stayed silent as if trying not to wake any sleeping hostile dragon. Tuffnut jumped forth from his hiding to scare Ruffnut, "HA! How about that? Did that Dragon Nip taste good for you? HA HA HA."

Instead of being frightened, Ruffnut only glared at his brother. "Look at what you did, idiot."

"What? " Tuffnut look at Astrid holding her head with both hands. "Is she laying eggs?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yell Astrid. Her eyes look weird, staring at Tuffnut, no shine at all, but fiercely staring at him. "ME? LAYING EGGS?! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME HOW YOU LAY YOUR EGGS FIRST, RUFF!"

"Ruff? I'm Tuffnut," Tuffnut corrected her. Though he is twin brother to Ruffnut, people rarely mistook him for the other. But now it was strange that Astrid mistook him for his twin, which never happened before. He can see now that something is wrong with her.

"YEAH, WHATEVER. BOTH OF YOU TWINS' INITIAL LETTER IN YOUR NAME WAS THE ONLY DIFFERENCE ANYWAY" she coldly stated, with a loud voice. "MAYBE I SHOULD CALL YOU BOTH 'NUTS' NEXT TIME. HOW ABOUT THAT?"

"WHAT? …Is that cool?" asked Tuffnut stupidly. Ruffnut pull her brother's arm, away from Astrid.

"You idiot. She is not in her right mind right now," she whispered closely to Tuffnut's ear. "We better get out of here now."

"What? What's wrong with Astrid?" Tuffnut asked.

"You..! It's the Dragon Ni.."

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING NOW?" Astrid shouted at the twins. She was holding her axe, which mysteriously appeared so sudden as always. "I'M BORED. SO PLAY WITH ME. YOU TWO LOVED TO PLAY PRANKS, RIGHT?"

"Errr, what do you want to play, Astrid?" asked Ruffnut. There was no escaping from this trouble now.

"HIDE AND KILL," said Astrid, again in a loud voice. Both twins' eyes went wide, they are really scared now. or maybe it was only Ruffnut.

"Sounds..awesome and..scary," Tuffnut was kind of excited yet scared as well.

"YEAH, IMAGINE WHEN I CATCH YOU BOTH AND KILL YOU WITH THIS AXE," Astrid was smiling, her eyes filled with clear malice, tracing the edge of her axe with her fingers. "SPEAKING OF WHICH, DO YOU KNOW HOW I GOT THIS AXE?"

Both twins didn't answer her question. Anyone who had seen her smile just know must felt the same way that they did, Astrid just got possessed by Angel of Death. They already had disappeared and run away for their life, into the forest. Not for hiding but running away from danger. Things had just gotten more and more scary. Astrid laughed at their coward course of action. Her eyes search quickly, wide eyed, for any signs of the twins in the forest.

"Oh great. This is all your fault. Why did you have to go with the Dragon Nip?" Ruffnut was furious at her brother.

"What? You're the one who gave her that sandwich."

"Yeah, like I know what is inside."

The twins were hiding in the bush, deep in the forest. Tuffnut was about to say something before Ruffnut cover his mouth with her hand. She signaled him to listen carefully at something. Footsteps. Astrid was following them into the forest. _That psycho maniac, she was SERIOUS. _She was sweating and in panic state now. Their heart was beating fast and heavy as Astrid was getting close to their hiding spot.

"My father was.. a drinker and.. a fiend," Astrid continues her story from before, about that axe. She was now talking in her normal voice, yet it still sounds creepy."And one night, in the forest, he goes off crazier than usual."

_What is this girl talking about? _The twins were completely silent while listening to her ridiculous story.

"One mummy bear takes the kitchen knife to defend herself," _How can a bear hold a kitchen knife?! _Tuffnut nearly laughed at this but he hold himself by pinching his thigh. He can't afford to get themselves killed by their friend in her crazy state. "and he doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit."

_What does this bear have to do with your father anyway? A sick affair?!_

"So, me watching, he takes this axe to her, laughing while he does it," Astrid closes her eyes as she continues her story. "He turns to me and he says, WHY SO SERIOUS?"

The twins get a sick feeling as to where her story was going. Astrid holds the edge of the axe near her own neck, "He sticks this edge near my neck, WHY SO SERIOUS?" _Wait?! What the Hel is she doing now? _"~and.."

To her fear, Ruffnut saw Astrid pressing the edge dangerously on her neck. _What the?! She's trying to KILL herself! _She decided to jump out to stop her. "ASTRID, DON'T." She lunge herself towards Astrid and snatch the axe away from her hands.

"GOTCHA!" Astrid shouted. She was smiling wide and her eyes were filled with evil satisfaction as her prey fell to her story. _Crap, it's a trap. _Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's tunic firmly and crashes her to a nearby tree.

"AAGH!" Ruffnut could feel the heavy blow of the impact on her back.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, TUFFNUT"

_At least don't confuse me with my brother before you kill me damn it! _While Astrid concentrates on Ruffnut, her back was defenseless. Tuffnut took this chance to grab a nearby big rock and hit her head with the rock, not quite fatal but just enough to knock her unconscious. "I'm Tuffnut," he said with triumph, like a hero in this chapter. Astrid felt painfully dizzy and after a second she was unconscious.

* * *

As Astrid regained her consciousness, she saw herself lying in a bed. She tried to look around slowly to find the twins beside her bed and they're in a room that looked kind of familiar. She knows this room. This was the room used to treat the patient. It was where Gothi treat her patient as well. "Uuurgh," Astrid winced as she felt the sudden pain on the back of her head. She had no idea of how she got it and why was she here. "Are you alright?" asked Ruffnut.

"Ye..Yeah, What's going on? What happened?" asked Astrid.

"Well, uurm.. you just fell on your head when you're dancing with Ruffnut." explained Tuffnut, obviously lying but thankfully Astrid still buy it.

"Wh..What? I danced with Ruff?" Astrid was puzzled now. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at Tuffnut's lame lies.

"Well.. Yeah. You said you want to practice them for someone." explained Ruffnut, going along with her brother's lies.

"For someone?.. " muttered Astrid. Then she realized, if she was dancing for someone it was obviously for Hiccup. Yet, she find it hard to believe she was thinking about dancing now. "That's right I need to go check on Hiccup. Please tell Elder Gothi that I'm fine and thanks." She jumped out of the bed. "Oh, and I'm kind of thirsty. Is there a drink for me?"

"Yeah, take that glass of water" Ruffnut answered pointing to the glass of water, sitting on top of a small table beside her bed.

"Wow, why is it green?"

"I don't know. Probably one of Gothi's medicine." As soon as Ruffnut said that, Astrid took the drink. Finishing the whole glass. For some reason, Tuffnut looked shocked and he was sweating a bit now.

"Wow, taste weird. Well I'm going now, see you guys."

As soon as Astrid exit the room, Tuffnut began to ask, "..Uurm, That drink is for her?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ruffnut.

"I thought it was for you?"

"Why? what is it now?"

"…I put in…"

Ruffnut looked scared by this, she seemed to catch what this is all about, "WHAT? DRAGON NIP AGAIN?" Tuffnut just nodded. "WHY YOUUU?!" _NO. NO. NOT AGAIN._

* * *

For some reason, Astrid felt a sudden burst of emotion when she was thinking about Hiccup. She didn't know why. She felt so happy, EXTREMELY excited. She was walking towards his house now while singing, "~Now, where is my dragon conqueror?~" All the Viking who had seen her felt sick as they saw her eyes glowing, sparkling and smiled wickedly. Something is different about her today. They could sense that today was not a good day for EVERYONE.

Meanwhile, in the chief's house, Stoick got panicked as he found Hiccup nowhere to be seen. He woke up a bit late today only to find Toothless, alone in the house. Usually his dragon would have follow Hiccup everywhere. However, the dragon was alone today and he constantly growled and nudged his head at Stoick as if trying to tell him something. He immediately sense that his son must be in danger.

''~HICCUP!~," sang Astrid as she kicked the door to his house open. She looked around to find Hiccup, while holding a rope in her hands. "~Where are you Hiccup? It's time to play bonda-" Stoick was startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Astrid?"

"Chief? Where's Hiccup?"

"..I don't know. I thought he was somewhere but strange that Toothless is still here." Stoick grew more worried now, even Astrid was clueless of Hiccup missing.

Then Astrid quickly anticipate, "..OUTCASTS! IT MUST BE THEM." Stoick was shocked to hear this but he find her assumption to be more likely. The Outcasts had been trying to get their hands on Hiccup lately. It must be Alvin's idea to use this kind of tactics. "HICCUP.. HE..HE'S ALONE THERE. NO! NO ONE CAN 'TOUCH' HICCUP BUT ME." The chief raised an eyebrow hearing this, this is the first time he heard of Astrid's dirty intention. Without wasting further time, he called for a meeting of the elders at the Grand Hall.

* * *

"Calm down, Chief. We can't just attack the Outcasts without any proof."

"He's right. As far as we know, your son always venture everywhere without anyone's consent."

"What more proof do we need? The Outcasts, no, Alvin said it himself before that he wants to get my son for their scheme with their dragons." Stoick was very angry to find that none of them seemed to agree with him.

The rest of the teenage on Berk was present in the meeting as well. The elders had been constantly debating their thought on Stoick's plan to raid the Outcasts Island. _Are they stupid? Hiccup won't be saved if they keep fighting among themselves like this. He needs someone to save him. _Astrid went outside of the meeting hall to go into the forest.

"Where is she going?" asked Fishlegs at Ruffnut.

"I don't know. She's not been herself lately." Ruffnut answered.

"Why?"

"This idiot trick her to eat the Dragon Nip again" Ruffnut point at Tuffnut.

"WHAT?"

"Great. Now storm is coming." Snotlout comment. They all knew that Astrid's mind will be extremely unstable if she eats the Dragon Nip. "Who the Hel would eat the Dragon Nip?!"

"Hey, that trap was for Ruffnut." Tuffnut countered.

Suddenly, the whole audience in the hall could hear a thunderous sound of something like a bazillion dragons' wing flapping outside. "What was that?" asked one of the elders. Without warning, the roof above the meeting hall exploded. Debris and burning wood falls in the hall. All the Vikings inside quickly cover above them with their arms, the only reflects they could manage that time.

"WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Snotlout.

"IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?" shout Stoick, hoping that no one is hurt. After everything seemed to settle down, they looked above the hall, now with a big broken roof. To their surprise, they could see EXACTLY a bazillion Deadly Nadders hovering above them and they also find Astrid among them, riding her Stormfly.

"What is she doing?" questioned Ruffnut. _Looks like the trouble from that Dragon Nip was getting out of hand now._

Astrid looked at her audience below with cold eyes before she make her announcement,

"I've had a vision.. of a Berk without Hiccup. The Outcasts ground out a little profit while the Berk Viking tried to take them down, one day at a time. And it was so.. BORING. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Alvin to take my Hiccup, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If my Hiccup isn't here, by midnight, then I blow up a village."

With that, she end her announcement. Then she flew away with her Deadly Nadders to somewhere that no one knows exactly. Her threat just now got everyone panicked. Everyone knows that girl can be dead serious with her threat. _That girl is clearly out of her mind. More than me and Tufffnut._

"Crap! What do we do now?"

"We can't let her wreak havoc at random village. Everyone will make war with Berk."

"We need to act fast. That's why I told you guys to find Hiccup now!" answered Stoick. The situation is getting more and more crazy. Stoick need to deal with finding Hiccup and now came this new threat. He swears that he need some holiday rest after dealing with this psychopath giving him a headache. _That frigging psychopath! First, her cooking and now this! How in the Hel did my son fall for her?!_

**To be continued...**

**So.. did you noticed that movie parody. What do you think? If you guys don't like it, I will stop using it by the next chapter. Actually, I use it 'cause I find it funny. Heh. Sorry as there's no Hiccup in this chapter. However, it will be fun with Hiccup next time.**

**Oh, before I forget, about this fiction cover art, you can find Yandere Astrid at Fykeprime deviantart. 'Cause I noticed about the incomplete web link in the previous chapter. Sorry about that.**

**There, wait 'till the next chapter. See ya. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again folks.**

**First, I'm really, really sorry to make you guys wait too long for more than three weeks. 'Cause this chapter needs a lot of revise and it's a long chapter. Not to mention with the addicting School Of Dragons. You guys played 'em? Tell me your friend code if you will, please?**

**To xxA01xxSNIPER, yup. You're correct there. Astrid was about to play bondage with Hiccup in the previous chapter.**

**And thanks to some reviewers as well including the anonymous one for pushing me to make more and willing to wait. However, I'm really sorry for those who craved for lemons in this fiction. As I said, I don't plan to make any 'till I see the 2nd movie. Hehe. You'll have to painfully bear with me there.**

**This chapter, again have some movie parody and a continuation to the previous chapter. One hint: You guys know who is Stoick's voice actor in the movie? Is he a king or a warrior in real life as well?**

**Let's continue from where we left off...**

Chapter 9: Chaos, chaos, chaos

It was all so sudden. Hiccup can still clearly feel that his head still hurts.. and his stomach as well. All that he remembered was eating Astrid-made food, 'Romantic Island'. How could someone fell unconscious just by eating food, no one knows. The next time he awakes, he was in some kind of a cave enclosed by a combination of woods and metal bars. He realized that his hands were all tied up behind his back. "Uugh," moaned Hiccup. "Whe..Where am I?"

"Oh, look. Who's wide awake?" said a voice, familiar to his ears. His menacing tone is second only to another one of the Outcasts. _Sa..Savage?!_ "Enjoying your nap?"

"Savage! What are you.. Where am I?" Hiccup was surprised to see Savage in front of him along with three more Outcasts beside him.

"You're on Outcast Island. Missed your home already?" Savage grinned. He was amused to see the look of fear on Hiccup.

"Outcast Island!? That's ridiculous. When did you.." before he can finish the question, he realized that he was unconscious all the time before. _Oh great. Must be when I was in deep sleep. _

"You're totally in deep sleep, boy. Lucky us. You made the kidnap mission fairly easy."

"What do you want now?"

"Still the same thing. Alvin wants you to train the dragons for him."

"Uhh..Train the dragons for that crazy barbarian? No thanks. "

"Really? Then you can rot in here while thinking about your home." With that, Savage leaves the boy and ordered one of the Outcasts to keep an eye on him. The rest of them leaves while laughing maniacally. _Eating Astrid's food for a moment and next, get caged on Outcasts Island all alone. What great luck!_

* * *

On Berk, Stoick gave orders for everyone to start scramble on different island that are of alliance to Berk. Astrid's recent threat, in her crazy state, had made everyone on Berk to get busy for search and rescue mission. He needed to alert everyone to watch out for any incoming attack from dragons. Specifically, Deadly Nadders.

Meanwhile, as everyone was busy with the race against time, Astrid had already flew far away with her Nadders. Getting closer and closer to her destination. The Viking girl was still under the effect of the Dragon Nip that she accidentally consumed. A result from Tuffnut's prank. "Hmm… What should I do?" she asked herself. "Should I go burn down nearby village as I said before? Or should I lay waste on the Outcast Island?" Remembering the name, Astrid felt her anger rose again. It was their fault that Hiccup got kidnapped. "Okay, let's go to Outcasts Island, everyone," she announced at her Nadders, with a smile filled with malice. "Wait for me, ~Hiccup~"

* * *

Meanwhile Savage discuss with their warriors about their prisoner, in the main room for meeting. "So how do we get the boy to train the dragons for us?" asked one of them.

"I know what to do. First, we break his morale," Savage answered. Just kept him away from any food or drinks. Just give him bare enough to continue to live."

"Then?"

"Second, we will interrogate him, violently, for any information to get the book of dragons. As we filled him with terror, he will be completely terrified and cooperate with us. whether he like it or not."

"Wow, that's a brilliant idea."

"I know."

They were laughing, celebrating their success that day. They're pretty confident that this time the Outcasts will finally triumph. They can now get their chance to ride a dragons and use them to attack Berk, their long-time enemy.

Suddenly, as they were busy celebrating, they heard a loud noise shaking the whole island. The ground are shaking violently, all the dragons in their cages outside are roaring out loud at the same time. "Check outside," ordered Savage to one of the Outcasts warrior. The warrior immediately went outside the room as ordered. As he was standing outside looking for the cause of the disturbances, he realized that it was a bit dark even though it was not so cloudy or evening yet. All the dragons are shrieking, squawking noise in their cage as if sensing incoming danger.

"Strange. What's wrong with the weather?" muttered the Outcast. He looked up at the sky and saw something that was blocking the sunlight. At first, it looked like a swarm of locusts, the next second it was getting bigger. He felt a bit alarmed. Whatever that he saw, they're getting larger and coming faster towards his direction. Then as the things were only 50 metres upwards, he realized that it looked like projectiles or arrows. "IT'S AN ATTACK. TAKE COVER!" His shout alert all the other Outcasts. Some of them tried to run away as fast as they could, some of them quickly took their shield and covered themselves from the incoming projectiles.

Savage heard the shout from the room he was in and immediately ran to take a peek from the window, the safest place from whatever attacks that will be coming, at least to him. "What is it now?" he muttered to himself. "They better not attack us before Alvin arrives." He could see that their warriors are scattering around in panic. Then again, from a far away distance, at the coast of the Outcasts Island where they board their ships, can be heard other loud, crashing explosions. The sudden attack mercilessly took their entire ships in simultaneous explosions. A large portion of the ships was burned in a matter of seconds and drowned into the sea. "WHAT THE?! THE SHIPS!" It was too late for them to get there as by now, all their ships were blown up by an unknown enemy.

On the other hand, the incoming projectiles attack was clearly coming from above, raining heavily on the Outcasts warriors. It shakes the Outcasts violently even as they cower themselves under their shields. One of the Outcasts tried to inspect the said projectiles that landed near his feet. He noticed that the thing was closely shaped like a spike that resembled the spikes from a Deadly Nadder. Countless of the spikes continued to attack them for a minute. They're lucky that the attacked stopped before their shields were completely crushed through.

Taking a little peek from behind the shield, confirming that the attack had really stopped. They were completely disorientated by the sudden attack.

"What the Hel was that?"

"Look. These things were spikes from the Deadly Nadder's tail."

"Another dragon attack?"

"Don't know. But it was far more violent than before."

"Yeah, they never attack us like this before. The spikes blot out the sunlight."

"I heard explosions from a distance just now."

"It must be an organized attack."

Soon after, they saw a group of dragons descending from the clouds. A group of Deadly Nadders. It was a really BIG group. Hovering just above them, away from their reach. "What is that?" asked one of them, which no one can really answer. Among the dragons, they saw a silhouette of a familiar young girl. Their suspicion becomes clearer now as the dragons descended closer to them, the girl was none other than the prisoner's friend, Astrid.

As they landed, Astrid shot a rather large fireball past the Outcasts direction with her Stormfly, blowing up the pile of big rocks above them. As the rocks fell, it crushed and trapped the door to the main room inside, trapping Savage. "Good afternoon, Outcasts Warriors," greeted Astrid in a peculiar friendly tone as she hopped off from Stormfly. All her Nadders now surrounded the Outcasts from all directions; back, front and even above. They were completely boxed in by all the hostile dragons, ready to shoot or eat them alive at the single command of their master. "We're.. today's entertainment," announced the girl. Trying to make any resistance are clearly futile and stupid. Instead they could only hopelessly submit to whatever her demand now.

"Only have one question. Where is- Hiccup. Horrendous. Haddock. The Third?" Astrid asked, emphasising the name clearly at her captors. All the Outcasts looked at one another, wondering to tell this dangerous enemy or not. Whatever their choices are, it will inevitably lead to another big consequence later. Astrid noticed their looks but simply walks around all her captors and randomly asked them questions. "You know where Hiccup is? You know who he is?"

Meanwhile, Savage was still trapped inside the main room. The door, which was the only way out, was crushed and blocked by a pile of rocks and boulders that Astrid shot earlier. Not wanting to quit shamefully and be trapped, Savage try all his worst to dig through the obstruction. Regardless of his strength, he could only manage to make a small hole to go through. He could escape through the hole if he try to squeeze in. He could see the other Outcasts through the hole. Strangely, they all seemed to just stand idly with anxious look on their faces. "What are they doing?"

As Savage try to make his way out through the hole, his movement and the tension between the rocks triggered some more rubbles to fall on him. "Crap," he grumbled. Unfortunately for him now, half of his body was trapped in between along with both arms as well. Only his head managed to make the way out, though it may looked silly. Now, Savage was staring directly at all his warriors surrounded by the Deadly Nadders and.. Astrid. "What the?!" This doesn't go unnoticed by Astrid.

"Well, well. If it isn't Savage," said Astrid, mockingly. She walked towards his currently trapped position. "You are Alvin's second-in-command, correct?" Savage didn't know why this girl's presence now emits some threatening aura but he was sure that it was really going to be worst for him. Astrid looked closer at Savage holding her axe. "Oh, you looked nervous. Is it the axe? …You wanna know how I got 'em?"

Astrid take hold of Savage head with both hands and make him face her, forcefully. Savage struggled to get away but her hold was too strong. Her face looks serious as she starts to tell her story. "So I have a boyfriend. Very cute. Unlike you. Who tells me.. I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who rides a Night Fury and gets in deep with the Red Death." Savage tried to struggle again but this time Astrid use her axe to pinned his neck in position. "And one day it took his leg." Her eyes looks mixed with a sense of anger and sadness. "I just wanted to see his smile again. I just wanted him to know that I don't care about the scar. So, I pull out one of the Red Death's tooth and make this for him. By myself." She swings her axe a little, albeit dangerously across Savage face. "And you know what? He can't stand the memory from this axe. He leaves it. But now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

As she finished her story, she smiles as she lifts her axe to chop off his head. Savage can tell from her eyes that this crazy girl was serious and had no hesitation to do it. Terrified by her threat, he does whatever he can to save his life. Tell her about the boy. "Wait, wait. Don't kill me. We have the boy you're looking for. He was locked up in our prison cage," screamed Savage as he begged for life. He hopes that this information can get this girl to spare him. True enough, Astrid eyes brightened up by this news.

"Very clever. You guys should have told me that much sooner," said Astrid. "Girls, keep them while I'm gone." As soon as she ordered her Nadders, Astrid went alone by herself, going towards the location where the Outcasts prison was located. Her previous capture by the Outcasts gives her the advantage to get familiar a little with the island.

* * *

It's been hours since Hiccup was locked in the Outcasts' prison. Though left out all alone in his prison, he still can't help hearing all the noise from one thing to another. First, he heard the dragons around the island roaring out loud and flapping their wings noisily. The next thing, he heard some scary deafening noises of continuous explosions that shake the ground. The last thing he heard was the shouting from the Outcasts and some violent vibrations outside. _What is happening out there? _He can't sit tight now after all that. He kept pacing around his space thinking that something is getting nearer and nearer now.

While he was deep in his thought, he suddenly heard some footsteps. _Hmm?! _He tried to listen closely from the cage. The footsteps are getting closer to him now. However, he find it strange that this footsteps he heard seemed alone and .. lighter compared to the usual Outcasts footsteps. He even heard this stranger humming in a weird rhythm yet pleasant as well. _Is it.. _Before he could make his guess, a head shot close to his view and – "BOO!"

"Waah!" Hiccup was extremely shocked by the stranger. His heart was beating fast and find the stranger to be none other than.. _Astrid? _"A..Astrid? Is that you?" Astrid was laughing hard now after witnessing Hiccup's shocked expression.

"Ha ha ha. Hiccup. Ha ha," Astrid couldn't stop her laughter yet that her tears came out from her eyes now.

"That wasn't funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hah. Hah." Astrid let out a heavy breathing to let calm her laugh. "Sorry, sorry. Your reaction were just.. ha ha.. so amusing."

"Wha.. what are you doing here?"

"Me.. Mama is here to save you, ~baby."

_B..Baby?! _Hiccup felt somewhat strange with Astrid choice of words. She never call him like that intimately before that it make him blushed. Astrid pulled out her axe, "Back off a little bit, alright. Mummy wouldn't want to hurt you." Now he was pretty sure that Astrid seemed really different today. Her way of talking really sounds weird. _What happened to her? _With a full swing of her axe, she cut open the wooden and metal cage of Hiccup's prison. Now he can finally break free … or not.

* * *

"Uuhmm. Astrid, if you noticed. I'm already free. So this would be the best chance to get out of here fast," explained Hiccup to Astrid. Hiccup can run away from his prison now that Astrid break the cage, yet Astrid still standing blocking his path to escape. Every time he goes right way, she blocked it. Going to his left, she blocked it either with her axe. She kept her smile at Hiccup all the time that she looked creepy.

"Now, now. What's with the hurry, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, a bit playfully.

"Astrid, what are doing? We need to go now. The Outcasts might come in this way at any minute," pleaded Hiccup.

"Ooh. You don't need to worry about that, baby. My girls can keep them all at bay. They wouldn't dare to make any stupid move," she answered. "Plus, even if they want to run away or invade us again, they won't. 'Cause I already send some of the girls to destroy their ships. More importantly.." Astrid keep staring at Hiccup, up and down, with eyes full of lust. Seeing Hiccup all alone in the prison with her and looking all vulnerable had sparked another dirty interest in Astrid's mind. She walked closer to her boyfriend. "We still have quite a lot of time," and she poked at his chest, in a flirtatious way with a finger.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hiccup felt a bit hot inside, with Astrid being all flirty at him. He could somehow make a guess what does Astrid meant to do now. "Look, we don't have time to play thi-"

"'Play'?! So you were thinking about 'that' as well despite our current situation. Ooh, Hiccup you horny." teased Astrid. Hiccup can feel that his face was going all red now.

"Wha..I'm just say-" before he could finish, Astrid put her finger to stop on his lips.

"Shh. Don't worry, baby. I know you're just trying to act all modest now." She was trying to persuade him while slowly sliding her hands under his tunic, trying to put them away. All of his clothes one by one."But you and I both know that we already wait too long for this, no?" Her face moved nearer to his ear to whisper, "The night is still young, baby." She pushed Hiccup onto the ground, quite forcefully.

Astrid was getting more lustful, her insides are screaming to 'attack' Hiccup now. She can't resist the urge to jump at him. She could care less about pride. Her mouth are nearly watering as she was looking at her incredibly, cute and vulnerable boyfriend right now. She take of her shoulder pad slowly, "Now that we're back in the 'ranch', I'm gonna be a 'breeding bull'."

"Wha.. what was that? What does that mean?" asked Hiccup, quite terrified about what she was about to do, with her eyes like a predator looking at her trapped prey.

"Well, you're gonna find out." She leaned in on Hiccup to grab his tunic and forcefully tear it with both hands.

''Woah.. Waaah!" Hiccup was really terrified (yet excited as well) now as Astrid was getting more lustful on him at every single minute. _This is nothing like her usual self. She is trying to VIOLATE me! _He couldn't believe that he had to kick his feet at her so many times to break free from her grip.

"Where are you going, baby? We're gonna have a party." She persists to kiss him, full pout, despite his hand pushed her face away.

" Ahh, Nooo! This fiction is still T-rated."

"I don't know what the Hel you are talking about?!"

"I..I'm not ready yet. I'm still small."

"All the more exciting to make it bigger, Hiccup!"

Her advance was too strong to be stopped by someone like Hiccup. She was too strong, not to mention at her strange persistence to violate him now. She forced herself on Hiccup. Kissing his lips, cheek, neck and nibbling all over while her grip remained on his hands. Long time of struggling was too much for him. Finally, he gave up and let her take over, closing his eyes. _At least, it was by Astrid. _

…

_…Hmm? Is it over? _Hiccup finds it strange as he didn't feel anything now. No kissing, no whatsoever. Even her grip felt loosen now. He tried to open his eyes slowly to see what happened. As he opened his eyes, he saw Astrid, strangely, looking dumbfounded. He could see her face reddened as well. _Huh? _

"Wha..what are you doing, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"Wh..what?"

"Why are you naked?" she continued.

"What?" he repeated. He felt like the stupid one now. Just now Astrid was all ready to violate him, now she looked confused, blushed and act all innocent. Whatever just happened to her earlier, it seemed to wear off of her now. In fact, the effect of the Dragon Nip had finally worn off and she was back to her usual self. "Umm, you.. you tried to rape me just now," he explained, looking all embarrassed. Astrid could feel the sudden hot on her face by this and she immediately..

SMACK!

* * *

Alvin was off to get check on all the dragons in the arena an hour ago. Before he left the main room, the environment around the island was pretty much still the same. He worked his men for long hours to get all the captured dragons to do what they say. Yet, hardly everything was going the way he wanted. He had appointed Savage to be in charge of looking after the captured boy, the Dragon Conqueror. He was really frustrated when he finds that they're still far from training the dragons. The boy still refused to cooperate, too stubborn just like his father.

Alvin got up from his seat in his room and started to go for a walk, the boy as his destination. Just after a few minutes of walking, he heard very loud explosions at a very far distance, near the coast of the island. _? What is that? _Quickly, he climbed a nearby high hill to look far at the distance. As he used his telescope to observe at the direction of the explosions, he saw their ships were in the middle of destruction and burning down. A very large smoke is rising above the clouds as a result. "WHAT?! ….Is it Stoick?" Flying above the ships, in the midst of the rising smoke, he could make see the figure as dragons. Alvin came down quickly and ran as fast as he could towards the prison, which is quite far from his current location. _If that was Stoick, I need to get the boy first._

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid ran along the network of tunnels in the Outcasts Island, with Astrid leading the way. They're trying to find their way to escape. "You really had no memory of what just happened?" asked Hiccup while still running.

"I told you I don't remember much. I didn't even know how I got here," Astrid replied.

"Then you shouldn't have slapped me.." he mumbled, massaging the red hand mark on his left cheek. Trying to soothe the stinging pain.

"Wha.. It's your fault for trying to-"

"I didn't do anything. It was you."

"SHUT UP!"

"B.. but, you tear up my clothes as well."

"You.. Uuggh. I HAD NO IDEA."

"Yeah, I was about to get violated by you and you had no idea of how hurt I was. Hmmph!" Hiccup looked away, throwing tantrum.

They stopped running for a while. Astrid was getting more and more angrier by the minute. She was really honest when she said that she had no memories of what just happened. Yet, her boyfriend wouldn't stopped acting like a kid and kept blaming her. She decided to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Hiccup, look. I.. I'm sorry about what just happened. But I really had no idea," Astrid tried to apologize but Hiccup kept throwing his tantrum.

Astrid moved up to him and gently caress his cheek, where she had just slapped him. Hiccup still tried his best to look away and ignored her. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his left cheek. "There, you feel better now?" Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup eyes lightened up and looking at her, smiling as well. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Umm.. when we got back, can you continue your violati-?"

POW!

Another punch on his face.

* * *

As they continue to run, the tunnel path is getting darker. Both of them know that it must be night time by now. They're clearly lost. Why? Because they could barely recognised the way back of the tunnel complex network path and Astrid didn't remember which path she had just used to find Hiccup. Yet, they continued to run hoping that they could somehow reach the exit. Any kind of exit.

"We're lost. And this tunnel is endless," complained Hiccup.

"Just keep running. We'll reach the exit somehow."

"You're right. I can see the way out over there," he agreed, pointing towards the big hole-exit in front of them.

As they enter through the hole, they find themselves in a rather large hall, no, it was another arena. Except this one had no dragon cages prepared inside. The arena was built underground the island. Round in shape and the arena was filled with light from the torched wood fire attached along the wall. Looks like that they entered yet another wrong room. "Uuh, not this one. Let's go back," said Hiccup. As they turned around, the hole they went through just now was closed by a metal gate. Someone pulled a switch to close it. "Oh no."

"And where are you two going?" said a voice, quite familiar to the two Berk Vikings, bad news actually.

Hiccup looked behind him to find the man that just talked to them, "Alvin." He was standing in the middle of the arena.

"Crap, looks like the big boss had entered the game," whispered Astrid to Hiccup.

"Yeah, this is great. More trouble. I had enough of brutal beating and abuse on myself. Especially that last punch on my left eye," he said sarcastically at Astrid. She shot him a glare but he ignored it, too tired to argue any longer.

"That's what you get for being a pervert."

"Let's not just stand there, Hiccup. I've got some games for you," said Alvin interrupting the two Vikings. "You know, as payback for what you did to my ships."

_Great. I barely know what's going on outside and now I get blamed for someone's doing. _He looked at Astrid behind him as he was thinking about the last part. Astrid, however, just whistling by herself, playing all innocent. _Did she really forget all that as well?_

As Hiccup approached Alvin, Astrid stop him, "Hiccup, we've no chance against someone like him. We need to work together."

"I know. Too bad, I wish Toothless was here."

"Hey, have you forgotten about me. I excel at Viking combat, remember?" answered Astrid, proud with herself. Her words gave him an idea.

"I know. I've got an idea. Lend me your ear." Astrid leaned in to listen closely to his new plan. They whispered for a few minutes while Alvin impatiently waits for the two 'slowpoke'.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?!" shouted Alvin.

"Remember, only try to hold him. Distract him," Hiccup continued, ignoring Alvin.

"Alright, got it."

After they're finished with their plan, Astrid approached Alvin, taking out his axe, ready for combat. "You?" said Alvin, confused to see the girl to be the one fighting him.

"Yeah, why? Hiccup is not really a good hand-to-hand combatant, you see."

With a bursting speed, she ran at her target and make a long jump. Raising her axe at the air and using the falling momentum to swing down her axe at Alvin's head. Alvin however saw her attack and simply grab the handle of her axe as well, leaving her hanging. However, her distance with Alvin are close enough for her to throw a crushing knee-stinger on his chin. He stumbled from her sudden attack, surprising him.

"Ooh, not bad," he complimented, while rubbing the stinging pain on his chin. Astrid's attack wouldn't stop with just a single blow. She throw her axe at him, aiming for his head. And again Alvin simply need to focus on the flying axe to catch it mid-air. Astrid knew this coming, from her last encounter with Alvin and use this feint attack to slide under him to give another crushing kick on his groin. "ARGH!" Alvin was too careless.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" mocked Astrid. Hiccup who saw that attack from a distance felt a bit frightened. He covered his own groin as if he felt that dangerous attack as well. He made a mental note to prepared for that attack if he ever were to fight against Astrid.

Astrid had done her part in Hiccup's strategy- distract Alvin from Hiccup. Albeit, more than just distraction, actually. Now it was Hiccup's turn to put out all the light coming from the fire torch and make the room darker. Alvin still hold on to his groin in pain when he noticed that the light had been put out. Now all they need to do is to escape quickly but without making any noisy footsteps.

Alvin stand up after he felt a bit better. "Ooh, You think darkness is your ally," he said, mocking their childish plan. "But you merely adopted the dark." He tried to calm his breathing and listen closely for any footsteps, breathing and even tracking them by smell. Following their tracks slowly but closely. "I was born in it. Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then it was nothing to me but-" He finally got their where about. "-BLINDING." And he grabbed both Astrid and Hiccup, with a lightning speed, by the neck in a tight, choking grip.

Not even Astrid could hope to go against this monstrous grip. It was knocking out their consciousness. "Don't get full ahead of yourself." said Alvin to both of them. He knocked out both of them with a hand chop on Astrid's back and a punch on Hiccup's stomach. "That was for the kick on my groin." _B..but..I didn't.._

* * *

In his hazy state, Hiccup could somehow felt that he was being grabbed on both arm and dragged somewhere. He was being brought along by the Outcasts to somekind of place, outside. He heard a lot of.. Outcasts people cheering, clapping like they're happy about something. He sure he felt a wind blowing on his face and the sound of the crashing waves from the sea. _Uuh.. I'm outside now? Now what will happen? _

He slowly opened his eyes and find lots of Outcasts gathering around him. He was brought before the presence of their leader, Alvin. "Alvin, here's the Dragon Conqueror," Savage reported, standing beside Hiccup. "That's what they called you now isn't it?" Hiccup felt his head hurt a lot worse now. This is the second time he got knocked out in such a short gap of time. _How much unfortunate do I have to go through?_

"This is it. I've had enough of these kids," shouted Alvin. "Enough with these Berks. Screw the dragon training. I'm going to throw you lot into the sea under this storm."

"EEEEHH?!" _Now I'm going to be thrown off into the sea?! What did I do to anger Thor for me to suffer this much?! _

"Grab them and throw them now!"

They're on top of the cliff of the Outcast Island with the angry sea below them. Astrid and all the other Deadly Nadders were also taken there, all tied up ready for dumping. How all her Nadders managed to get all tied up as well on the island is a mystery to Astrid. And she wondered that maybe the Outcasts warriors must have gotten in a ridiculous brawl with her Nadders, judging from all their looks. Bruised, scarred, bleeding, bandaged and plastered. She saw Hiccup being hold up high by one of the Outcasts, close to the edge of the cliff. He was screaming, struggling to get free but to no avail. "HICCUP!"

_This is the worst. Someone help me!_

Alvin smiled devilishly as he saw Hiccup thrown off from the cliff into the sea. He was now satisfied that his source of hatred got rid of. He turned for the next target, "Next throw the girl as wel-" His command was cut off as he heard a deafening, thunderous, stinging roar of a dragon, blowing violently at them. A few Outcasts got blown off the cliff and even across the air by the dragon's attack. He turned around. Shocked, to find the boy, still alive on top of a Thunder Drum with someone.. _Stoick! _flying above them.

"Quick, fire the arrows, " ordered Savage. Immediately the Outcasts fire their arrows at the new threat. However, their attack was useless against the stronger soundwave from Stoick's Thornado. Again more of them got blown off like ants blown off by the strong gust of wind. Alvin stood firm in his place. Astrid used the commotion to cut herself loose skillfully with her own tricks using a hidden knife. She immediately used the chance she have to rammed her body with great force and speed to knocked Savage first, the second-in-command, into the sea. A result of years of intense Viking training. She quickly ran to all her Nadders to cut them free, one by one, starting with her Stormfly.

The tables are turned now. As all her Nadders are free, they went for revenge on their captors. Firing at them, whip them with tails and shoot their spikes. Things just got a lot worse for the Outcasts now. Stoick hopped off from his Thornado and approached Alvin slowly, hatred boils in him. Alvin just stood there, no idea for a counter attack. Hiccup sees the opportunity to spit back at Alvin's hostility at him. "You A-holes are in trouble now. Alvin, meet my father and my chief, Stoick The Vast."

Stoick pulled out his sword and pressed it at Alvin's neck, threatening his life. Alvin's eyes were filled with fear as he clearly see Stoick's real anger. He grabbed Alvin's clothes and dragged him back near the cliff. To pay him back for what he did to his son.

"You came with your fellow soldiers came to my doorsteps. You dare to hurt my son. Oh, I've been holding back my anger all the time, Alvin. Perhaps you should have done the same." Stoick was really angry, it was about time that he settled everything with Alvin.

"This is madness. In the history of man, no chief had ever rides on the back of a dragon. This is blasphemy. This is madness," replied Alvin, as one last act of resistance. Hearing this, Stoick put a nonchalant face and look at his son on Thornado's back, as if waiting for some sort of recommendation from his son. With one look at his father's eyes, Hiccup understood and simply gave a single nod at him.

"Madness?" Stoick asked back at Alvin.

"THIS

IS

VIKING!"

With that powerful declaration, next he throw a powerful, blowing kick on Alvin's chest throwing him off into the sea below. Alvin fall in agony, screaming, swallowed by the angry sea below them. Finally, he get to vent out his anger and revenge on his long time enemy.

* * *

The battle is over, for now at least. Half way back to Berk, Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid decided to travel by the Berk ship, giving more chance for them and the dragons to relax a bit after such a long day of battle. The ship was sailed by Gobber.

Stoick approached his son, who was staring silently across the sea. He felt a bit sympathy to see his son all bruised and clothes torn off. "So son, what did they do to you?"

"Oh, nothing much happened. Astrid managed to save me before anything could happen," replied Hiccup.

"Then why are your clothes look too ragged and torn off? Even your face had a hand mark and your eye is bruised."

"Oh, these?" Hiccup chuckled a bit by the question. "It was by Astrid."

"WHAT?" Stoick was dumbfounded. He could understand if all these were done by the Outcasts but Hiccup still smiled and tell him that Astrid did it. "… Are you a masochist?"

"What?!"

**End.**

**Phew. That was a really long chapter I've ever written.**

**Btw, I'm sorry again. Next chapter will be in just a week, I promised. 'Kay? It will be short though and just for some relaxing read.**

**See ya next time, folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, folks.**

**Just as promised, I bring you chapter 10. This time it's short, though. Just for relax reading.**

**So.. on to the story..**

Chapter 10: Fever and ..fetish?

Berk was already filled with the fresh air of the morning. A perfect time for the Vikings of Berk to work. The adults were already gone to milk the yak, farming and herd their sheep. The teenage who were registered to the Dragon Academy had already fly to the School Island, the island found by Hiccup and used for the teens to train and study everything about dragons. Basically, most of the people had already gone from their home to do what they have to do. Except for one boy, who were still bedridden, Hiccup.

Actually, Hiccup was very eager to attend the school as well. After all, he was the head of the Dragon Trainer and the Dragon Flight Club. However, his health condition wouldn't allow it as he had a fever. So he could only stay in his bed with Toothless as his only company. Hiccup can only afford to time to sleep and tried to recover faster. Toothless sit by his bedside and watch his poor friend, all covered in his fur blanket. The Night Fury tried to 'share' with him the fish that he ate, half of it, so many times. And the outcome is simply another rejection from Hiccup that confused him. In some occasion, Hiccup would vomit at the sight of the fish that he regurgitated out for him.

Toothless ears raised at the sudden noise of the front door being knocked. He ran downstairs to answer the door for his friend. "Oh, Hi Toothless," said Astrid, who was standing outside their house. "You answer to the door now, huh?" Astrid rubbed Toothless lower chin, which he always enjoyed it, just like when Hiccup does the same thing. "Where is he?" asked Astrid at the dragon. Toothless simply point out with his head towards the direction of Hiccup's room upstairs. While Astrid goes up the stairs, Toothless simply take his position to rest downstairs. He knew that if Astrid was here, it's much better to leave the two alone.

* * *

When Astrid entered his room, she saw Hiccup, eyes closed, in his bed covered by his fur blanket. _Hm? _She quietly moved closer to him and noticed that he was still sleeping and he clearly doesn't looked like in his good condition. She put her right hand on his forehead to test his body temperature. _Oh my goodness. He has a fever. No wonder.. _Now Astrid knew why Hiccup didn't attend the school today.

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, when he suddenly smell something. The smell of the sweet lemon, which if his memory served him correctly it was the smell of Astrid's new perfume she bought from Johann. Then he can felt a hand rest gently on his forehead. After a moment, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. He saw Astrid standing beside him, looking at him with sympathetic eyes. After his vision becomes clearer, he realised something different about Astrid.

The girl standing beside his bed was surely Astrid but she.. had her hair down. Usually, Astrid would tied and braid her hair but today she simply let it down, reaching the back shoulder. She still retained her bang covering her left eye though. ANOTHER differences, she was wearing… a spectacle. "Astrid?" Hiccup was surprised with her new look but it felt kind of refreshing to him. "You're wearing glasses?"

Astrid heard clearly that Hiccup's voice sounds croaky and deep. "Yes? Hiccup you have a sore throat."

"Umm… Yeah, I'm not feeling well today. Sorry," replied Hiccup.

She was not mistaken. Hiccup's voice really sounds croaky. "What are you apologizing for? You clearly need a rest." Astrid felt something else about his voice. It sounds.. _He sounds sexy. _She didn't know how and why but she really liked this Hiccup as well.

"Thank you. ..Astrid." He felt a bit tired and weak to hold a conversation but his eyes couldn't stop looking at Astrid. She really looked pretty and charming with her glasses. The black rectangle frame that designs her eyes and add more elegant look to her facial feature, it also made Astrid looked kind of mature to Hiccup. "So..," he continued but loss his voice midway as he felt too weak to talk. It caught Astrid's attention anyway and he used this chance to simply point to his eyes with his finger, prompting her to explain the glasses. "Why?.."

"Oh, this one?" asked Astrid while holding her spectacle. Hiccup simply nod to answer her. "The school alchemist.. what was her name again?" Astrid looked to her side, trying to recall their school alchemist's name. "..Ah, I forgot. Anyway, this was all her idea. She had something to do and I had to take over the class for her. But she want me to be more like a.. real alchemist teacher. Hence, the glasses." She rubbed the frame of her spectacle with her fingers while explaining. "She said the glasses gave a perfect feel of intelligence and science for me and the students as well." They both chuckles at the silly idea. Hiccup do agree to the idea though. "Shall I make you a soup?"

_Oh no.. Not again. _Astrid's cooking had always been bizarre but there's just no way to say no to her. "Uh.. Umm. Okay," said Hiccup, reluctantly. Astrid immediately go downstairs to the kitchen. _Maybe I'll just throw it away later when she's gone.._

* * *

Still donning her spectacle and took her seat near his bed, Astrid begin to tell her story about her work in school as Hiccup still lay in his bed. "We really had a lot of enthusiastic students today, you know? Luckily that alchemist got some work prepared for them beforehand. So I just need to give some simple guidance to the students as they work." Ever since the school officially opened, Astrid was one of the few trainers who work hard academically and physically to help rain the students. Hiccup simply stared at her as she continued her story for the rest of that evening.

Hiccup really had a peaceful time resting while enjoying her company. To him, Astrid today looked some kind of his personal doctor or maybe a tutor, with her new looks. "My father won't be home today. You can stay the night here," invited Hiccup. Astrid's eyes widened as she was surprised by Hiccup's sudden invitation. Usually, Astrid was the one to take the initiative.

"… Haven't we slept together for six days before already?" said Astrid teasingly.

"Yeah, ..I missed sleeping beside you," answered Hiccup, with his deep voice. He didn't know how he can say that with a serious face and make Astrid blushed. Perhaps, it was due to his fever. "keep your glasses on though, it looks good on you." To Astrid, Hiccup really, REALLY sounds sexy, answering her and complimenting her with such deep and manly voice. It was such an amusement to her.

"Why? You like how I looked today?" asked Astrid and Hiccup just answer with a cheeky smile. It looks cute to her though.

"Will you?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I need to finish some work at home. You know, checking the student's homework." As much as she wanted to share the bed with him again, she knew that she had to finished some work plus Hiccup need plenty of rest. If she stays longer, Hiccup would surely stay awake just to be with her. Hearing her answer, Hiccup gave a nod as he understood her reason.

Ready to leave, she kissed his forehead, like a mother would. "Don't forget to finish your soup, It's good for your health," reminded Astrid to Hiccup. She moved downstairs as Hiccup watch her figure going away from him. Soon after, he heard their front door open and closed, indicating she was out already.

All that's left now is for him to taste her soup, in the bowl on the table next to him. He took a close and long observation at the food she just made for him. Eating it would surely bring another trouble, he might vomit. Then again, if he throw it away would be wasting. After all, Astrid made it for him. After giving it a long thought, Hiccup picked the bowl of soup and slowly bring it to his mouth. His hands shake as he began to take a sip. He was all ready to endure the taste.

…

Before Hiccup realised, he was crying. The soup that he taste wasn't really that bad. In fact, it taste really good. Was it because of his fever that changed his taste sense? As mysterious as it suddenly happened, Hiccup didn't care. All that's important to him now was that Astrid can finally cook and he can spend his life with her in the future without worrying about her cook and his stomach.

_So she can really cook._

**End.**

**Pretty short compared to last one, right? **

**Ehm, so next chapter will be fun with Heather. But I won't update regularly now as I got busy with work, ok?**

**See ya next time, folks.**


End file.
